You Got Me
by kimiko888
Summary: Trapped in a boarding school her mom forced her into. Trapped in memories of her father. Trapped sharing a dorm with her perfect cousin. What else could Leah get stuck in? As luck would have it Jake comes along and sticks her in a funny relalationship.
1. New Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**FYI: Emily face isn't scarred in this story**

**You Got Me**

**Chapter 1: New Home**

I struggled to yank my big trunk out the back of the car that was parked in front of the big-let me rephrase that- HUGE dormitory that would serve as my new home for this year. You'd think I would be used to the size of this place after 2 years but its still unbelieving.

"Ahh...this is going to be great!"

I looked to my left to see my bright cousin standing gloriously in her skinny jeans, white tank, and short sleeved button up red plaid shirt that was worn open. Her slick, shiny black hair was pulled into a messy high bun that only brought more attention to her great complextion and shimmering dangling earings. Put it basic, Emily was beautiful. Everything I'm not.

Sure people used to call me beautiful when I actually smiled and my eyes showed some emotion. Now a days my eyes were dead though and there weren't many reasons to smile. I now chose loose faded jeans and comfy t's to wear instead of the nice clothes I used to adore. I was always in flip-flops or my worn out converse and never wore any make-up and my hair was always in its messy ponytail or thrown over my shoulders without being propperly brushed. I didn't see the reason to care anymore. Dad died 3 years ago when I was fourteen and I just stopped. Caring that is. I kept my grades high but that was it. What was the point? Dad was gone.

"Come on Leah, lets go!"

Emily always perky and ready to go. Did I happen to mention beautiful yet cause its true.

I hauled my trunk beside hers on the luggage cart and threw our other bags on top and then began to push the heavy cart towards the ginormous building.

The only reason I'm in this prison is because my mom thought I was briging the house down to much with my constant moping about dad's death. Well who wouldn't? Guess a year was too long to stil be moping in her opinion. She was afraid I would bring Seth down into depression with me if I stayed around for much longer, which is impossible because that boy is more optimistic than Ms. Beautiful in front of me.

That brings me to why I'm here with Emily. Mom thought that if anyone could pull me out of my depression stage it was Emily. She was right I wasn't depressed anymore. Happy? Hell no. But not suicidal. Though Emily is nice and all she's just too perfect its annoying. Best grades, looks, happy-dee-doo-dah personality. Its annoying as hell to have her as the only person I know so she's the main person people compare me too. Basically I look like a load of shit next to her.

We make it the elevator at the bottom of the dorm and ride it up three floors and then get off, take a right passing four doors until we get to our room 309. Emily slides her key into the key whole and swung the door open to reveal what I've seen for the past two years.

My New Cell. Exactly the same. Two beds, two desks each on the other side of the room with a nightstand dividing the two beds. A huge walk it closet on the left wall and a big window in between the beds with a view of the front of the dorm that was littered with students on the dark green grass. There was a conjoined bathroom to the right and a a big dresser on the left of the door. Same white walls and beige carpet. Boring.

"Ugh. You'd think the school board would learn to add some color into these rooms by now. Or at least change the furniture. Right Leah?"

"Sure, sure."'

I really wasn't listening to a word she just said. I was already working on unpacking my stuff. jackets, t-shirts, faded jeans, flip flops, tanks,underwear, bras, pajamas, toothbrush, deodorant, bush, comb, shampoo, red, black, and dark blue nailpolish, and the few necklaces and bracelets. Looked like it was all there. I quickly threw my clothes on the floor on my side of the closet not caring to actually hang up my stuff. I put my toiletries on the dresser and I was done unpacking my clothes. Emily at first complained about me not putting my stuff up propperly and I told her to go to hell. End of that conversation.

I got out my sheets and comforter out and began to make the bed on the right side with the black sheets. I then threw the black comforter that had red and white accents on it over the sheet and threw my two pillows on the bed finishing the job. I then went to the bag that had all my school supplies and pulled out the stuff and placed it onto my desk. I was extremely careful with my new lap top but threw my new messenger bag in the chair. I then took out my ipod and flopped back on the bed listening to Flyleaf.

I casted a glance in Emily's direction to see her neatly taking out her clothes and organizing things. Her underclothes and tanks where going in her draws while everything else would be filed neatly into the closet. A total waste of time. Her bright orange comforter and sheets were placed on her bed waiting to be arranged. She had a whole bag for products still to unpack and I already knew it would take and hour just for that and shen there were her accesories still.

"I'm going to the lounge for a soda." I announced hopping off my bed and exiting our room before Emily had time to even respond.

There was a lounge in every dorm and it was on the main floor. There was a t.v, air hockey, ping pong table, state of the art stereo, gaming systems, and the only one I cared for soda and snack machines. I rounded the corner and passed few doors until I made it to the lounge. There were already a ton of kids filling the room up and making it extremely humid with their stink breath. THe lounge was also the only place that guys were allowed and there were a lot i here. Already looking for their next victim to cause heartbroken probably.

I hurried to the corner where the soda machine was located and put in my 75 cents change and pressed the root beer button and waited for the cold drink to clunk at the bottom. It never came. I shook the machine just a bit. nothing. I shook it a little harder. Zip. I punched it. Zolch. I began to shake the machine even harder and still didn't hear the clunk I wanted. What the hell was wrong with this thng. I just wanted my damn drink! I began to angrily kick the machine. Nothing. I was pissed off now.

"Give me my DAMN DRINK!" I yelled out at the thing while putting my all into what seemed to me a bone crushing kick.

"Well isn't someone an emo psycho?"

I snapped my head towards where the comment was made and narrowed my eyes at the tall-well extremely tall, 6.3ish boy. He was pretty cute though not that I'm one to give complimnets though especially to someone who just insulted me. Who did he think he was? He should mind his own buiness.

"Excuse me?" I said in a daring tone

"Oh, I'm sorry I just said what about everyone in this room must be thinking. I mean yelling at a soda machine?"

Everyone...in...the....room? Shit. I was now aware of the many eyes of teens on me as if I were crazy. I felt the blood rush to my face but hid my embarassment with anger.

"Who the hell do you think you are!? I don't give a damn about that I just want my stupid drink so you can go screw yourself!"

"No need to get fiesty."

"Well I am."

"Well you might want to quiet it down. You are attracting quite an audience."

The smug look in his face made me want to punch him dead in the face. See him grab his bleeding nose in pain. That would be satisfying. I almost did it when I was interupted.

"Leave her alone Jake." a deep husky voice broke in stepping in between _jake _and me.

He was tall-taller than Jake- muscled, deeply tanned, and....hot. Can't believe I actually thought that but.....damn!

"You need some help with that?" He asked me motioning the machine and I felt the blood rush again as I realized I was gawking.

"Yeah."

"Aw, come on Sam. Just let her keep hitting it until she gets tired. The last thing you need is another fan girl."

Sam, huh.

Sam just ignored the arrogant, loudmouth, idiot, jerk and tapped the side of the machine and I heard a clunk announcing my root beer had finally arrived. He then bent down a picked it up to hand it to me.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He answered flashing a bright smiled in my direction and I could feel my body jolt to life for the first time in life with something other than extreme anger.

Sam then turned and headed out he door.

"Might want to close your mouth." Jake said with a smug smile as he walked past me with his fist shoved into his pockets. "Might catch a fly."

I shut my mouth automatically with and audible clink and he let out a loud laugh.

Damn him. Ooooh just one shot. Thats all I need. I'll knock him flat on his face and make him eat dirt.

I left the lounge with evil thoughts but one person remained on my mind as I sipped my soda.

Sooooo.........his name is Sam.


	2. Unbreakable 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight just love the books**

**You Got Me**

**Chapter 2: Unbreakable 4**

My ears rung with the annoying repeating sound of the alarm clock Emily had set last night. Before I could even slam my fist angrily onto the snooze button Emily had shut it off and was slipping out from under her covers and heading towards the closet.

"Now, what to wear today?"

Ugh. I only rolled my eyes. Who cared what she wore? I sure as hell don't but I'm the one judging her appearance every damn morning. I wanna sleep! But nooooo I tell her what I think which is 'Who gives a damn?' but she just switches to the next outfit accepting the same feedback and only stopping when she thinks _she's _found the best one. If she only is going to go by her own opinion whats the point of asking "how do i look?" every five seconds?

Relunctantly I slip from under my own comfortable covers and head to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I brush my damp hair into a ponytail and slip into a pair of black, torn jeans and my white t-shirt with black and gold accents. I put on my black chocker necklace and a few rubber black and gold bracelets on both my wrists. All done with ten minutes before breakfast is served.

I grab my black nailpolish that is resting on the top of the dresser and plop back on my unmade bed to paint my fingernails. I have a talent for doing both hands perfectly even though I'm only right handed. I look over at Emily who is now twirling in a flowing black mini skirt and a tank overlapped with a gray mini vest. She had on calf legnth black suede boots with a sharp heel.

"What of you think of this one? You think I'll turn some heads?"

What kind of question is that? Is she _trying _to rub it in that she's a goddess and I'm an ugly duckling. Of course she was going to turn heads she's frickin beautiful!

"Sure, whatever."

"Good cause I saw this extremely hot guy walking out of the lounge yesterday and I was hoping if we got any classes together he would notice me."

"Guess you'll get want you want." Like always.

Emily hurried to the bathroom to get ready. Thats when something stated to sink in. Who was the hot guy she saw? I saw a hot guy at the lounge-along with a jackass- and I ran into Emily when I was coming out of the lounge. Hmmm......shit. Emily had seen Sam and I can only guess who would win him in the end. Then again there was always Jake-ugh the name burns my tounge.-and he wasnt' that bad looking. It could always be him. But then again......

Ugh, I can't take this. I waited five minutes for my nails to dry before hopping off my bed and grabbing the stuff I would need for school today and shoved it in my bag before heading out the door. I yelled to Emily I was leaving over the loud hum of her blow dryer. There was no way I could stay there any longer with nothing to think aout but the possiblity of Emily and Sam.

When I made it to the mess hall there were only a few people there and the food was steaming hot and fresh. I picked up a tray and grabbed some french toast and fruit along with some orange juice before heading to a table in the far corner of the room. I propped my leg up in the chair beside me and put my headphones in my ears and began to pour syrup on my french toast already in my own world of music.

Well at least it was my own world before some one plopped down in the seat in front of me. I lifted my gaze from my tray to see the jackass from yesterday giving me a smug look. What was his problem? Does he not know how to leave people alone when they don't want to be bothered?

"What the hell do you want?" I spat viciously.

"Just wanted to talk to my new best friend."

I gave him a death glare.

He sighed heavily. "Sam was taking too long to get ready so I left and here you are."

"I know what you mean. Emily takes an hour to get ready."

"Exactly! So you see why I'm sitting with you."

"No, I don't" I said emotionlessy and giving him a bored look. "Why didn't you just sit by _yourself _until Sam came down."

"Everythings funner with two."

"Actually no. Its very annoying especially when the person who made me look like an idiot-"

"I never told you to kick the machine." He retorted leaning over the table.

"No, you just drew more attention to me!" I yelled leaning in closer also.

"You were the one yelling!" He got closer.

"You're the one being a jerk!" I got closer.

"You're the psycho!" closer.

"You're the a-"

"Hey Leah!"

My death glare that was shooting lightning sparks with Jake was interupted by Emily all too perky voice. She was making her way over here with swinging hips and the click of her heels. On her plate she had a wheat english muffin, egg whites, fruit, and a protien shake. The typical healthy meal that didn't consist of any sugar. Nothing like my drenched with syrup french toast.

"Who is _that_?" Jacob gaped at Emily's exposed legs. He said it in such a sick way that I could tell he was drooling without taking my eyes off Emily's smiling face.

Emily finally made it to our table and I moved my feet from out of the chair beside me so she could sit down. She plopped her tray down and took a seat then set her eyes on Jacob.

"Its about time you met someone spe-"

"Don't even go there Emily. There is nothing _special _between us." I spat in disgust. Just the thought of me and Jack turned my stomach upside down.

"Well its someone new though."

"He'll be gone as soon as his friend gets down, right?"

"Is that the way you treat your friends?"

"No, good for me we're not friends."

"I don't know about that soon it will be you, Sam, me, and Emily. Unbreakable four. How does that sound to you?" Jacob asked giving Emily his full attention

"Sam?"

"Yeah he's my best friend, cousin in fact."

As if on cue Sam plopped down beside Jake flashing Emily and me a bright smile. Blinding smile in fact. I could see Emily blush deeply beside me and her mouth hang open a bit as she took in Sam's looks.

She then leaned over towards me to whisper in my ear, "Thats him!"

Oh just great. Perfect. Super. Outstanding. Wonderful. It was absoluetly posotively.....hell. Me and Emily liking the same guy....Oh Joy!

"The Unbreakable four........" Emily said pondering the Idea.

And just like that it was formed. A group of 4 highschoolers will become friends all for the wrong reasons. Jake for Emily, Emily and me for Sam, and Sam for....well I don't know but it had to be the wrong reason.

Oh this will be a hell of a lot of fun.....emphasis on _hell._

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

**_All done with this chapter I know Leah and Jake aren't the most popular couple but for some odd reason I think they belong together. Anyways b/c of my opinion I know I won't get that many reviews but if you do read please reveiw. I won't get mad if you diss it b/c I don't like this chapter too much either so..yeah. REVIEW!!!_**


	3. Compliments

**Extremely long time and no updates. Sorry 'bout that but I actually finally wrote this chapter so please enjoy and review!!!!!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**_You Got Me_**

**Chapter 3: Compliments**

You have got to be kidding me.

THe last time I checked Brown was a very popular last name, so where the hell are all the Browns here. Brown came after Black and before Clearwater, meaning that person would of been a perfect barrier between me and the idiot who suggested the Unbreakable 4. Seriously we're not superheros born with some crazy birth defect.

It was starting to feel more like the Unbreakable 2 anyways. Everywhere I turn there he is. We're in the in two of the same classe together where we sit side by side in both. I've been through half a day almost and I haven't seen Sam or Emily anywhere. If I do recall correctly from Kindergarten two puls two is four. We're missing half of the sum.

"Did you know scowls are unattractive?" he mumbled under his breath smirking.

Whatever genius it was that though of alphabetical seating by last names should sleep with their eyes open, because I am ready to kill.

"Shut up." I whispered angrily so the teacher wouldn't hear me. For once God answered my deepest prayers and the idiot shut his mouth. I was feeling pretty good about it until his notebook slid its way onto my desk.

I shot him a 'what-the-hell' look and he rolled his eyes- I'll admit they are really good looking deep brown too- before tapping the note book gesturing to where he had written something.

'Why are you always so mad?'

What a dumb, annoying, idiotic, totally Jake-like question. Maybe I was mad because I no longer had a dad and my mom basically kicked me out of the house. Or maybe it was the fact that Emily and I like the same guy. Or maybe, just _maybe, _it has to do with that fact that I'm stuck sitting beside him!

'Why are you talking to me?' I wrote back quickly, shoving the notebook back at him.

'Technically I'm writing. Why? b/c we both know history is the dumbest subject ever and most of us won't need it for a future job.'

He had a point. I'm pretty sure history is not required to become an author. Of course there are the authors who just love allusions.

'Sadly I'll give you that. Not to mention its better than listening to your annoying voice.'

'Hey! I'm finally right but you have to include the tid bit that you don't like my voice. Can't you give a compliment and leave it at a compliment?'

'NO. I'm set in my ways and will not change for anybody . So there i always a bitter side to my rare compliments.'

'If theres someting bitter its not much of a compliment.'

'You make it sound as if you give a lot of compliments.'

'I do.'

'Really? Lets hear one.'

'Don't you mean read?'

'Shut up.'

I'm not talking'

'Are you avoiding giving a compliment?'

'NO!'

'Then lets hear-I mean read one'

When I handed back his notebook he sighed and thought for a while, searching the room for someone to compliment. His eyes landed on a guy in the back of the class knocked out with drool dripping from the side of his mouth-he was lucky to have a last name near the end of the alphabet to be out of the teachers view- and he wrote something down.

'I like the sleeping guy's jacket.'

I rolled my eyes.

'Thats not a real compliment. Its just saying you want what he already has. Its somewhat greedy not sincere.'

'Now who's giving compliment lesons? The bittersweet queen'

'I know what a real compliment is and choose to have bittersweet remarks. I admit I don't give real compliments but you on the other hand say you can. So lets read one.'

He let out a frustrated sigh before quicktly writing something, a light smirk on his lips.

'You are quite the intelect.'

'Of course I am, but that was sarcasm. Your irritated face said it all. Now a sincere compliment please.'

'Did you just say please?'

'No I wrote it. now compliment.'

Jake let out another irritated sigh before once again searching around the room. He skipped the row of slutty girls and the beefy guys, the nerds who were actually listening to the speech given by the teacher dressed in a total Erkel get up. His eyes landed on me and squinted in judgement making me nervous.

But not that nervous!

I mean come on is _Jake. _Jake the annoying ass. Jake the idiot who made me look like a fool in the lounge the other day-I know it was really my own temper getting the best of me but I'm always going to blame it on him. Jake the "genius" who thought Unbreakable 4 was a great name. Still I haven't been looked at so closely since I gave up trying to look nice.

I felt the notebook budge my arm and I looked down.

'You have a pretty eyes.'

I could feel the heat making its way up my neck and burn my ears and cheeks. I really wasn't expecting that and it was worse that I actually blushed. ME! Master of hiding blushes-except that first time I met Sam. Couldn't really hold that blush back.- was caught off gaurd by some idiot. I leaned forward so my hair-that i took out of its ponytail when I saw Sam at breakfast-would form some sort of curtain to hide my blush from Jake as I wrote.

'You pass.'

'Wait. Is that a blush I see? I say I should skip a grade for that!!!!"

'I don't blush.' I wrote down lying. I know my face was a tomato.

'All girls blush. They can't help it. Especially when they're in the presence of someone like me.'

'Cocky much?'

'You didn't deny all girls blush.'

'I didn't say it was right either.'

'But you didn't say it was wrong.'

'Okay,I'm neutral. So what?'

'You're weird.'

'Not as weird as Mr. Fontaine. Do you see his outfit. Seriously high-water suspenders and a bow tie?'

'True. But you admit you're weird thought.'

'Not many girls are like me. Which connects me back to the reson I don't blush.' If I keep pushing this in the right direction he might believe me that I didn't just blush.

'But you, like other girls, swoon over Sam.'

Dammit. At least I got him off the blushing.

'Speak for yourself. You, like other guys, swoon over Emily. I don't have drool dripping out the side of my mouth.'

'Shut up!'

'Ah-ah. We're writing remember?'

'I hate you.'

'You can't hate a member of the team. Unbreakable 4 means we can't be broken up.'

Finally a chance to throw that stupid name back in his face.

'I hate that name'

'You thought of it.'

'I don't do wll under pressure.'

'Superheros fight in preasuralble events all the time. its part of the job description.'

'Is pressurable even a word.'

'What are you a dictionary?'

'It doesn't matter, I'm quiting the team.'

'You can't quit Ass. What would the lovely beauty do without you?'

'Thats rude.'

'not if Ass is your supername.'

'If i'm Ass you're Psycho.'

'Hitting a soda machine doesn't make you a Psycho for the umphteenth time.'

'Fine then A.M for anger management which you need.'

'I'm not an angry peson just not all peppy and maybe a bit pessimistic and I don't take any bull shit.'

Okay so I can be a real bitch.

'So Pessimist?'

'Better than Ass.'

'How about bitch? That seems to fit.'

Oww. I think he hit the nail on the head.

'That was soooooooo cruel.'

'Look whos talking Bittersweet.'

'Says Cynical.'

We went back and forth on rude comments for each oter for a long time I dindn't even notice a smile creep onto my face until I got the notebook back.

'You have a good smile too. Ha! Thats two compliments. I'd like to see you beat that.'

I could feel the slightest heating up in my cheeks but I quickly restrained it. I did not need Jake's comments on another blush.

'I don't compliment good looking asses.'

'You just called me good looking as in hot. You think I'm hot.'

'I also called you an ass.'

'Truly bittersweet.'

'And you're truly stupid.'

Suddenly the bell rang announcing lunch. Fianlly a time where all four members of the Unbreakable 4-god I hate that name so much-to be reunited. Jake closed the book shoving it into his bag and threw one strap over his shoulder then stood up looking down at me as I swept all my papers into my bag.

"Gasp! Cynical actually has I heart to wait." I say sarcastically as I stood up and headed out the door with Jake beside me.

"Once again with those 'compliments'. I finally have a heart but I'm still cynical. Tsk, tsk, tsk. How are you ever going to get married with that attitude?"

I rolled my eyes as we casually stolled down the cluttered hall to the mess hall. It has just dawned on me that we spent an entire class talking-writing-without extremely getting on each others nerves or pissed off. Its a MIRACLE!!!

"Where in the constitution does it say I need the help of a male and that I can't just stay single."

"Ahh....a feminist are we."

"No. A person who gave up trying to look nice years ago." I could see him look at me as if he wanted to ask why but I continued before he could ask. "For most guys its all about eye candy." I said as we turned the corner narrowly avoiding some kid speeding.

"Not for me." He declared and I scoffed in response.

"Are you kidding me!? Your jaw hit the floor when you first met her. You're all for the looks."

"Thats not true." He began, trying to argue his case. "Maybe it was her smile I was tranfixed by. Some guys actually like girls with a good smile." I scowled." Girls who actually _like _to smile."

I scowled more. Its not that I don't like to smile-well okay maybe the giddy feeling makes me a little sick-just that I don't find much to smile about. I laugh at tripping people, good pranks, and stuff like that but smiling and laughing are totally different.

"I just don't find many things smile worthy."

"But you found passing notes with me smile worthy. And if I recall you did call me hot."

"And an ass." I reminded. "Besides I was insulting you when I was smiling."

"But still you called me hot. I made you think smile and you think I'm hot." he raised a brow at me. "I think you-"

"Not possible." I cut in as we turned another corner.

"Mark my words I will get another one of your pretty smiles to surface."

I rolled my eyes.

"You're taking this compliment thing too far."

We were entering the cafeteria and he threw his arm over my shoulder squeezing my arm and leaning down to whisper into my ear.

"But it was sincere."

I pushed him off and scowled at him as he laughed at my expression

"Besides Sam loves the good smiles."

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

**_Finally updated. I had it done for a while but never typed the chapter but its up now. I have a few ideas for the next chapter but It would love to here your suggestion to what you want to happen. Hope you enjoyed and if you read please review!!!!!!!!_**

**_~Kimiko888~_**


	4. Pictures

**All right so I know its been a while but my internet was shot for about a month and updating wasn't my only problem. I will never procrasinate my projects again considering there is a chance my internet may not work. But anyways lets get on to CHAPTER 4!!!!!!!!!! eNJoy:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**MUST READ: LEAH WANTS TO BE AN AUTHOR NOT AN ARTIST!!! My mind was on a different plot when I wrote it in the last chapter. Its been fixed so If you're just starting this story disregard this message.**

**_You Got Me_**

**Chapter 4: Pictures**

I really tried. I mean I really tried to pull those damn stubborn face muscles back to reveal my teeth but God! Its so flippin' hard. Who knew it was so hard to smile every five fucking seconds. I mean is there really that much to smile about? I'm not going to go all goofy smile every time I see someone. I say I get an A for effort though. I believe I tried at least three times.

Try number one:

Target- Sam Uley

It was as soon as Jake had said Sam liked smiling girls. I had gone through the line mentally preparing myself for the task at hand. I looked at his smooth dark caramel skin and muscled arms and the inky black of his hair. Yes I was really thinking this stuff about some guy so believe it. I figured that smiling at someone you liked would be easy but people who think that...would be wrong.

I tried to pull my lips upward so thay would peel away from their spot gaurding my teeth but I could only lift one side so It looked like I was smirking which looked incredibly stupid to be smirking at absoluetly nothing smirkable. You know that saying, 'It takes more muscles to frown than it does to smile'? Yeah, its nothing but a bunch of bull? Hell, I use less muscle than this in gym! Then again you must take in the fact that I am a writer and usually over exagerate, I love to complain, and I don't do shit in gym.

What made it worse was that everyone going on with their normal lunch routine oblivious to my struggling. Jake was looking stupid flirting with girls-mostly Emily. Sam was talking to emily and whoever else managed to "casually" walk by the table and Emily was giggling up a storm at every word that left Sam's mouth. did they not see me in pain here!? Did they not see me suffering from the tragic delimna of trying to be...-shudder-...giddy?

I was slowly making my way to our table all the while trying to smile until I saw Emily throw her head back in an overexaggerated laugh showing off her pearly whites to Sam. I suddenly felt stupid for even trying to compete with her and relaxed my face into a pleasant slight scowl.

Much better.

Try number two:

Target-Creative Writiting teacher, Ms. Tucker

She's my favorite teacher so I figured it was worth a shot

I walked towards the class and she was hanging outside greeting her new students wtih a smile. It looks so easy, but for me it was an extreme internal battle.

_In one corner, weighing in at a two-sevenths of Leah's body, is a crush on Sam!!! Sam likes smiling girs and this pint sized emotion is fighting to give Leah Clearwater a 200-watt smile! In the other corner is Leah's pride of never changing for anyone! weighing in as practically her entire being its fighting for the right to always scowl!_

_3...2...1..._

_BEGIN!_

So far the my pint sized urge to smile must have gotten a lucky start because I was about to lift my lip so my smirk would be a slight smile when I caught sight of the seating chart that was being projected from the overhead inside the classroom.

Once again I was sitting beside Jake.

_Pride delivers a hard punch and....OH! Crush is out like a light!_

Try numero three:

Target- English Teacher, Mr Getts (the asshole, bastard, dickhead and any other derogatory name to insult somebody.)

Well I like challenges and trying to get something besides a grimace or the gritting of teeth to keep from cursing the bastard out to cross my facial features was a HUGE challenge.

My internal battle had moved from the boxing ring to a battle field where cannons were going off and swords were clashing, causing and uneasy churn in the pit of my stomach. Smiling at at teacher you hate is basically kissing ass in my eyes and ass kissing is a big fat no in my book. Trying to become more-uncontainable shudder-giddy is starting to break all my rebellious rules. The irony.

The reason I hate Mr. Getts is that he doesn't respect my way of writing. He believes the bigger and more confusing the vocab the better and would give me unfairly low marks on my writing pieces because I want people to understand what the hell I'm writing. Whats the point if you know half the people who are going to read one of your books won't know what the hell those words mean. I want my future fans to pay attention to my wonderful story plot and not have to look up every other word in a dictionary.

I had Mr. Getts last year and oh, lucky me I managed to land him again this year because he figured teaching a higher level of english would be better. I personally liked it better when I didn't have to see the idiot's face at all. But you now what they say, 'Lifes a Bitch'.

And a fat one too.

I took a seat in the front row-weird how the class I hate doesn't have assigned seats- and got all my stuff out before the bell rang like a-shoot me- good student. The rest of my class filed in and finally the bastard walked in closing the door behind him, before walking to the front of the class smiling at us before beginning his long boring introduction speech. The exact same one with HUGE confusing words I heard last year.

My mind began to wonder as he spoke. Things like the following popped up making me deaf to the speech:

-My next story prompt. Rebel falling in love, hurt and comfort thing like the amazing Sarah Dessen manages to pull off, A highschool comedy that will make you piss in your pants or my own life story.

-Sam. How I can actually get his eyes away from Emily and on me.

-Jake. How I should torture me him at dinner for getting me in trouble with Ms. Tucker.

-Mom. Wondering if she has thrown her 'Getting-rid-of Leah" party yet.

-Mr Asshole. The mole above his left eyebrow, his butt chin, his squinty black eyes. Man the guy was hideous. Notice I used hideous instead of ugly a much better vocab word though still insignificant.

Some how I was brought back to the real world just in time to hear the last few words.

"Now lets all have a great year!" he said clapping his hands and smiling uncharacteristically broad for him.

It was the perfect time to smile back and my lips were only a fraction of a centimeter from a small smile when the bastard's eyes focused in on me.

"'Ms. Clearwater. I see I have another year to suffer through your stubborness to expand your elementary school vocabulary." He said just barely sneering with a sigh.

_Geneal crush fell to the dirt floor of the battle field lifeless after being beheaded by General Pride._

WHAT!?

My face instantly dropped into a deep, deep, DEEP scowl.

Here I was busting my ass to try and give him a nice polite smile, breaking ALL of my rebellious rules, and he wants to bitch about my vocab. Umm...can you say ASSHOLE!

I should be cursing this guy out or overturning desk not even bothering to try to be good this year. Since this is an easy class-minus the vocab-I could be sitting in the back sulking about my shitty life with headphones jammed in my ears letting only Flyleaf's Cassie enter my little bubble of remote solitude. I should be causing a riot acting like a total bad ass but I just sit here in the _front _pissed off.

Well you can't smile when you're planning murder.

Now I am back in my dorm starting my history homework-read section 9.1 and answer the questions that followed- when there was a knock on the door. I was pretty sure it was Emily finally back with my root beer-so I have a bit of an obsession with the drink- so I just opened the door without asking who it was. There in the hall stood Jake with his History book and math howework-the two classes we have together.

"Hey studdy budy."

WHAM!

I slammed the door shut in his face with a loud boom echoing my room and most likely the halls.

Why? Why is this happening to me? I have good grades, I don't do drugs or deal, I haven't done any underage drinking, I don't gamble-okay so I play blackjack every now and then- I still have yet to get a speeding ticket. Hell, I even reduced my bitchiness level. So can you please tell me why God feels the need to torture me.

I guess I don't hate Jake as much as I did yesterday but it is his fault for telling me Sam liked smiling girls that caused me this great inner turmoil. And why would any one in their right mind want to see the cause of their problems?

Jake was persistent to see me though.

"Come on Leah. Please? I really can't fail any classes my senior year."

"Go away!"

"Oh come on. The more the merrier, right?"

"Wrong!"

"Aw, you know you love me."

"I sure as hell don't!"

"But what about today in history? Your eyes. That bright smile. How can you forget stuff like that? We have history babe."

Thats when I realized what he was doing.

The bastard was was standing in the hall most likely filled with tons of girls coming and going, shouting stuff to my door that would imply we were a couple. The idiot! We all know how gossipy teenage girls are, especially my new nieghbor Amy Motzkavich-MotzkaBITCH-and knew stuff like that would spread like wildfire.

What an ass.

"And didn't you call me good l-"

I was at the door in a flash yanking him in the room by his collar and slamming the door shut before the dreaded sentence could be finished.

"You're an ass." I said as I made my way back to my desk.

"Ah, but a good looking one." he commented as he wandered around the room. I knew without even looking he was smirking.

"Didn't you say you needed help?" I asked not bothering to comment on his remark.

He didn't answer me. When I looked up I saw him taking in the room. Emily bright side of yellow, oranges, and pings and then my side of blacks, reds, and slivers. We were total opposites.

Jake skimmed Emily's pictures on the dresser next. There was one of her and her friends that was taken when they crammed into a photo booth. They all had pursed lips and wore wide innocent looking eyes. Then there was one with her, her mom, and her dad at Christamas last year. Another of her in a bikini posing at the beach-Jake tared at that one for a bit too long. Then there was one more.

This one was taken at a fair and I was in this one. Emily and I both had ice cream cones with our arms thrown around each others shoulder. Emily was in a bright blue miniskirt and a red spegetti strapped shirt overlapped with a yellow one. I was wearing my favorite jean coffed shorts and my orange elephant t-shirt. We were both smiling big.

I was thirteen then.

I hate that picture because it only reminds me of how much I 've really changed. Now more smiling like that if I can't even lift my lips into a small smile. Its somewhat depressing almost.

"Who's the girl in the elephant shirt?" Jake asked bringing me from my thoughts.

"Wow, guess I really did change so much that you don't even recognize me." I said sarcastically, trying to get back to my homework.

"Thats you?" he asked in disbelief.

"The one and only."

"Never knew you could smile on pupose."

"Yeah well that was before..."

I let the words hand in the air causing a million flashbacks per second to engulf my mind of all the times before. I didn't say anything though. Just remembered. The last person I wanted to have a heart to heart with about how drastically my life-myslef-had changed after my dad's death was Jake. And that was just what I was leading this conversation towards.

"Before..." He asked curiosity obvious in his tone.

"Before I hit puberty." I said sarcastically. "That was taken before I really started rebelling." I added on with an eyeroll.

"You looked better in the picture." Jake said as he walked away from the pictures and took a seat on the edge of my bed.

I scowled. Does he have any idea how rude that just sounded?

"You wouldn't be the first to tell me that." I mumbled before trying to read the section assigned to us.

Jake was quiet.

"Do you want help or not?" I asked sharply, getting annoyed by the silence. I looked up to see him now examining the pictures of mine that rested on the nightstand.

Ther was one of me , mom, and Seth at the beach. I was wearing black shorts and a red tank squinting against the sun with the wind blowimg my hair all in my face. Thats what kind of sucks about having hip legnth hair, its always in the way. Mom was in a sundress and hat smiling big and Seth was doing some superman pose in the middle of me and Mom serving as a barrier. It was an okay picture considering I wasn't scowling because my hair covered most of my face.

There was another of Nikki, my best friend at home who never compares me to the old me, and me dressed to go to a Fall out Boy concert. We were like twins in black jean minis-I was forced into it and not happy- the same fall out boy band t's with different colored tanks underneath and the same kind of make up-also forced upon me. Thick eyeliner, lots of mascara, with different eyeshaddow to match our tanks. I though we looked like raccoons. The main difference is our hair. Nikki has this wild curly brown and I'm stucck with extremely straigh long black hair with bangs just above my eyes. We both had crazy rock faces on when Kenny took the picture.

Kenny is my other best home friend. He's in the last picture with me and its was one of those pictures you buy at the amusement park when they take your picture on the ride right when you're about to go down a huge drop. We were on a wooden rollercoaster and our hand are pumped in the air, eyes shut tight, and mouths open wide from our yells of excitement. I was wearing a T-shirt and my hair in a wet ponytail from our earlier visit to WhiterWaterFalls the biggest wet ride in the whole park. The picture was proof I was no longer completely depressed. As long as I was with my real friends though which my mom won't have cause she's still sending me to boarding school.

"Fall Out Boy fan I see." Jake said finally opening up his history book.

"A pictures worth a thousand words."

"Yeah it seems you're not as bitchy as you let on."

"Real smart to insult your new study partner."

"Glad you agreed to partner up." Jake said smirking.

Shit.

"Look I don't know why you sudden't feel the need to get close to me but-"

"Where your dad in the beach picture?"

"What?"

He did not seriously just ask me that. Since when was he all curious about my home life. We just met yesterday and just started becoming a bit more friendly today. I'm pretty sure thats not nearly enough time to start telling someone your life story.

Jake mush have realized his mistake becaused he quickly backtracked. "Sorry, I just......umm did you get the answer for number one?"

He just what? I usually don't let conversations about my dad slide without a warning for the person to never bring the subject up again-unless its Nikki and Kenny but only because I've known them my whole life practically.- but he change the subject quickly and I am more than happy to get off the subject of my deceased father.

I pushed the hair back away from my forhead and let out a frustrated sigh before my bangs fell back into place just barely above my eyes. I shook my head, letting my mind rid itself from any lingering thoughts of Dad before focusing on the open history book infront fo me.

"No, I was about to read the chapter when an idiot came to my door yelling out things that implied in the minds of gossipy teenage girls we were an item."

"But I'm still here." he said shooting me a bright crooked smile.

Yeah.

He was.

**_-0-0-0-0-0-_**

**_Man that was a long chapter! Ittook forever though because I kept accidently navigating away from the page causing my data to not be saved and for me to right it all over again. Seriously I had to write Try Numero Three, three times over b/c I lost the data. It was Killing me!!!! Just please review if you read the story_**

**_~Kimiko888~_**


	5. Surprise Visit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Long time no write. Well I had the beginning of this chapter written out already but the rest was kinda foggy so it took me a while to fix all the kinks. This is a MOTHER'S DAY and BIRTHDAY special on account that mother's day is tomorrow and MY BIRTHDAY IS MONDAY!!!! Actually this isn't much of a special but I updated so….. Just please review!**

**You Got Me**

**Chapter 5: Surprise Visit.**

Seattle weather is a bitch.

Sure its not California or Florida but I'm still sweating enough for my shirt to be soaked, so I have the right to complain.

We—as in the Unbreakable 4—decided to do our homework outside by the fountain in the middle of campus on the first Friday of the new school year. Sure it was nice for the first ten minutes, but any longer then that under the brutal sun and its hot as hell. I was wearing black running shorts and a dark blue tank top and I was still on fire. My legs were sticking to the bench and I had to constantly keep lifting them or they would melt into the seat.I even had to throw my hair up into a high ponytail to lighten the heat on my neck. There is no wind and if I dunked my head into the fountain not only would I look stupid but the school board is real sensitive about their precious fountain and I could be facing some serious punishments.

What made it worse was that I was doing homework with my new study buddy. No, correction. I was _supposed_ to be doing homework with my study buddy but he disappeared claiming he was getting me a soda. Twenty minutes later and I'm still parched. And when he was here it was always, "What's the answer to number four" or, "Can I see your worksheet really fast". Basically he's the worst study partner in the world.

My goal is to make it til' tomorrow without dying of complete annoyance or heatstroke. That way I can take the shuttle to the pool and swim all day in the cold water. I could take my car, since I'm now a senior and we're allowed anywhere off campus on Fridays and weekends with a curfew of ten o'clock, but why waste my gas when I can grab a free ride. But then I remembered I don't have fun at the pool all day unless I'm with Nikki or Kenny.

'_I walk a lonely road. The only one that I have ever known. Don't know where it goes. But its home t—"_

I cut into the first verse of Green Day's Boulevard of Broken Dreams by hitting talk on my cell phone, not bothering to look at who it was who was calling.

"He—"

"LEAH!" Nikki's voice came in through the phone and almost rendered me deaf. "You are not going to believe what happened."

"Hi, long time no talk. I'm fine thanks. How about you?"

"I'm burning in hell!" she cried through the phone again.

"I know. I'm sweating like a pig. Its like someone set me on fire."

"No I don't mean the heat. I meant the torture I'm being put through down here. I'm going to die from misery!"

That got my attention. I put my pencil down on top of my notebook where I was beginning my poem for Creative Writing and motioned to Emily to make sure she would watch over my stuff before walking away from the overheated fountain area. I could tell this was going to be a long conversation and I didn't want to be cooked.

"What happened?"

"Its Kenny."

"What about Kenny?" I asked as I passed the juice cart, heading up a case of stairs.

"He's got another leech hanging on his arm!"

"WHAT!" I noticed heads turning towards me but when you're known as a psycho chick who kicks soda machines you get used to it .

Nikki has had a crush on Kenny for about, hmm, lets see. For about……ever. I remember once we played James Bond and spied on Kenny's date. Okay, so we basically sabotaged it but the girl was all wrong for him.

"Ken-ny. Got. A. Girl-friend." Nikki said slowly as if I was stupid.

"When did this happen?"

"Apparently they have homeroom and Math together and a week is all they need before they figure out they're each other's soulmates. I swear they were all over each other this afternoon."

"Is she a slut?" I made a trun and was now heading toward my dorm building. Usually Kenny's girlfriends aren't sluts but Nikki and I find comfort in calling them sluts to ease the guilt we feel when we ruin their relationships.

"The biggest. Her chest was basically out of her shirt. Not even barely covered, I'm talking _OUT." _

"So, have you come up with any plans to take out slutzilla" I asked in a joking tone as I climbed the steps to the dorm building.

"No….GOD! I hate Kenny."

"Can we please bring the volume down. I actually like being able to hear."

"Sorry." Nikki sighed. "I just get so…so frustrated. What is he blind! I'm right there!" she yelled out but not loud enough to take out my hearing this time.

"Want me to call him and chew his ear out for being blind to not see that his perfect girlfriend is the wile, curly haired, Fall Out Boy obsessed best friend of his?" I opened the door to the dorm to be hit with a cool blast of air. Gotta love A/C.

"Don't you dare." She threatened through the phone. "Uggh…I hate your mom. Did she really have to send you to boarding school this year? Now I'm stuck with nothing to do on Friday."

"You're not the only one alone on a Friday. Besides, you know my mom. Can't keep the mopey child for more than the summer and holiday. I'll damper everyone's high spirits." I sneered as I headed for the lounge. "Besides, you have something to do. Sleep, party, live."

"And risk running into Kenny and slutzilla? I'll decline. And in case you have forgotten I'm living in La Push where the closest city is Forks. City of the Dead, not the Wild and Restless." Nikki sighed into the phone again. "Tell me some good news…please."

"Only three months til' Thanksgiving." I pointed out as I headed for the snack and drink machines. "Then Winter Break. Imagine playing in the snow again at Christmas."

"Imagine being stuck in my house with my entire family including my brother who's reincarnated from hell. I'm still not seeing the good news here."

"Then think only three months until I come down to kick Kenny's ass for being a blind jerk."

"A very comforting thought. Three months sounds so far away." There was a pause before Nikki spoke up again. "How's boarding school?"

"Well I gotthat same english teacher I did last year."

"Mr. Getts?"

"The only one that can fill my year with such great memories of all the times I've thought about attempting murder." I pulled out the change in my pocket and started inserting them through the coin slot.

"Ouch."

"It gets worst. This guy Jake made me look like a complete psycho maniac—" I know it was mostly my fault but why not pin the blame on someone else. "—and now we're study buddies and part of the Unbreakable 4"

"Explain." Nikki demanded and I could imagine her hitting mute on her stereo that was probably blasting some Fall Out Boy song.—I personally hope it was This Ain't a Scene, Its and Arms Race. I love that song.

So I gave Nikki the entire story of Jake calling me a psycho for kicking the coke machine, him getting all googley eyed at Emily and that Unbreadable 4 was his "great" idea for bringing her closer to him, the study buddy incident, and all the other insane drive-you-crazy events Jake has put me through this week. I have no idea how I'm going to make it through the year with this idiot.

"And that's not even the worst of my week. " I finished taking a sip of my rood beer.

"There's this guy, Sam and—"

"You're talking about a guy!?" Nikki shrieked into the phone. "Oh this is big. Man times change."

"Its only been a week now and let me finish." I demanded taking another sip of my root beer. "Well he's pretty…good looking."

"You did _not _just say that." Nikki said in complete shock not believing a word relevantly close to hot passed my lips.

"That's not important. The thing is that Emily likes him too and we both know who wins the prince in the end."

"Not everybody judges a book by their covers. Som look in the inside."

I rolled my eyes. She has got to be kidding me.

"Happy, peace on Earth verse angry, bitch, go screw yourself." I stated after a brief silence. "A real competition."

"You're not like that really around me and Kenny."

"Kenny and I." I quickly corrected her grammar, knowing it pisses her off. "Besides you two have known me forever and just adjusted the…less happier me."

"You weren't all Unicorns in flowers before though."

"The point is," I said before taking a quick swig of my root beer. "Emily has got a major advantage over me."

"We have shitty luck with guys." Nikki said in defeat.

"Amen to that."

"You know what? I'm going to cheer us up."

"How?"

"Surprise. Jus keep your phone on and with you, O.K?"

"Sure."

"Good. I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye."

I snapped the phone shut and checked the time on the front screen. Five o'clock. There was about an hour and a half before the Friday night movie showed in the main lobby. I still had to go back to the fountain and grab my homework stuff and find Jake and yell at him for his little disappearing act.

I finished off the rest of my soda.

I have no life.

--

"Amy invited me over to her dorm for a sleepover tonight." Emily explained as if I cared where she would disappear to for the rest of the night and a good amount of tomorrow morning."

"Have fun I said sarcastically as I flopped back on my bed flipping through channels on the flat screen we had mounted on our wall Wednesday. It was a gift from my aunt, Emily's mom, as her going away gift. Last year Emily got a new cosmetic set and the year before that a brand new state of the art stereo. What did I get? Nothing.

I just got back from the sucky Friday night movie and it was now 8:30 and the half moon was easily visible through the huge open window that seperated our beds, but the heat was still on high outside, as if the sun had never abandoned the sky.

Emily hoisted her overnight bag over her shoulder and casted a look in my direction. "You, know you can come if you want."

I pretended to actually consider the invitation for a moment. Sitting me in a room full of gossip craving highschool girls is like dropping me in a tank full of sharks. A sea of bitches waiting for me to drown in their crap load of gossipy insults. Amy's dorm sleepovers only meant one thing to me, and one thing only.

Bitch Central.

"Hmm…I think I'll save myself and pass up on this one." I tell her before going back to channel surfing.

"Alright then." She sighs as if I'm going to missing out on some great fun. She reaches for the doorknob twisting it. "Bye Leah." She says before opening the door.

"Bye! Have fun at Motzkabitch's!" I shout just before the door slams shut and I'm left alone with the T.V as my only source of sound.

Just how I like it.

I grabbed my notebook that was resting on the nightstand and opened up to the poem I had been working on when I was being cooked at the fountain. I only had one stanza done before Nikki called and I got distracted.

_In this present world I'm in  
The streets are dark  
The sky is clouded_

I decided to finish it up quickly so I don't have to worry about it later.

_In my present state of mind  
I do not see happiness  
I do not see light_

_In my present confinement  
I am alone  
No one to hold_

_In the present thoughts of mine  
I find it better  
To be alone_

Short, sweet and to the point. Not exactly all true but writer don't write about every with a hundred percent accuracy. And on the bright side my creative writing homework is done. Almost. I have to think of a good title.

'_Isolation…Abandoned…Alone…DARK ISOLATION!' _

I quickly wrote Dark Isolation down as my title and tossed my notebook back on the nightstand and went back to looking for something to watch. Why is there never anything g—

"_I walk a lonely r—"_

"Hello?"

"Turn you light on and off really fast until I say stop." Nikki ordered from the other side of the phone.

"Why?"

"Its an experiment I'm doing. Tell me if your light blows out."

"You make no sense."

"Just do it!"

"Okay, okay."

I lifted off my bed and over to the light switch and began flipping the light off and on.

"Okay that's enough."

"Don't you—" Nikki hung up the phone. "Want to know if my light blew out." I finished the sentence to myself before resuming my previous position. I was just about to change the channel when there was a knock on my door.

Slowly I got up and swung open the door only to have Jake shove past me and into the room, shutting the door behind him. He had a duffel bag with him. I was already deffinitely not liking the looks of this.

"What the hell are you doing here!?"

"You live next door to Amy right?" He asked dropping his bag on Emily's bed, unzipping it, not ever looking up to see my obviously very pissed off face.

"What's it to ya?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest as I glared down at him.

"Emily got invited to her sleepover meaning I have perfect access to listen to everything from your room. That is what it is to me." He stated pulling out a stethoscope.

"Have you realized that you're basically a stalker?"

"Can I use your bathroom?"

"Are you going to snoop around the cabinets?"

Jake finally turned to look at me with a crooked smile already on his face. "Tampons aren't really my thing."'

"You ass h—"

"Damn Leah. Why'd…you…have to live….on the….third floor."

Jake and I jumped out of shock and turned to the window to see Nikki with one leg in my room and the other leg outside the window, a grocery bag one of her hands. She was panting, obviously out of breath, and her face glistened with sweat.

"Nikki?" I asked in disbelief moving closer to the window where she sat taking a breather.

"The one and only." She managed to get out without having to pause to breathe. She then hoisted her other leg over the windowsill and smiled at me, obviously still blind to the gawking Jake.

"You look like shit."

"Well when you drive for three and a half hours to see your best friend looks aren't the best. Not to mention scaling a wall in ninety something weather." She then lifted the grocery bag, bringing it to my attention. "I brought comfort food."

"Food?"

Nikki jumped at the sound of Jake's voice coming from behind me. She looked at him in shock before turning her questioning eyes on me?"

"And who is this, Leah?"

Oh, we were going to have a fun night.

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Can I get a Whoop, whoop, for finally updating? I've been in busy mode major with all the test I've been taking but I finally got this finished. I originally wanted it to be longer but if its too long I know people get bored and frankly I have a lot of other stuff I have to get done for school. Can Summer Break take any long to come?**

**~Kimiko888~**


	6. Under The Bed

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**_

_**Okay so I have no real exscuse for not updating until exactly two months later, so I'll just get staight to the apologizing. I've just been trying to enjoy summer vaca b/c I sure as hell don't want to go back to school. Anyways SORRY! Please enjoy the chapter thought and review in the end.**_

_**You Got Me**_

**Chapter 6: Under The Bed**

"You want to know what I think?" He shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth. No, I personally, didn't give a damn about what he was thinking. It would only be his fiftieth interruption of the movie. "I think that this Lenny kid is a total idiot. Evan told him to cut the rope to release the dog so when Tommy realized his mistake and set the dog free he should have left the metal piece alone, not shove it in Tommy's back and kill him. It's his own damn fault he's in the psycho ward."

I rolled my eyes and fought the nerve to scoff at Jake's obvious observation. Everybody who watches The Butterfly Effect knows that Lenny was wrong and screwed up himself. He didn't have to state the god damn obvious.

"You're right. Nowhere in Evan's instructions did he tell Lenny to kill Tommy." Nikki agreed form her spot on Emily's bed.

"But then again if Evan never went back in time—"

"—Lenny wouldn't be in the crazy ward." Nikki finished Jake's sentence with an understanding nod.

I flopped back on my bed, suppressing a groan. What is this, Love Connection? No those two are too wrapped up in fixing their own sucky love life's to fall in love. Ugh, just the thought of those two in love is sickening. Instant Friend Connection would be better. God I've been hanging around the king of stupid names one week too long. The point is, they're finishing each other's sentences and bonding over comfort food. Only a bit disturbing that they're becoming fast friends. Not that's I'm jealous, hell no. It's just the fact that my best friend is getting along great with the most annoying guy in the world that just got past my 'I Don't Like You' radar is…eerily ironic.

Truth be told, if the world went the way I wanted, Jake would be in his own dorm room, by his own lonely self and Nikki and I would be the only ones eating comfort food and watching The Butterfly Effect by ourselves, marveling at the fact that Ashton Kutcher wasn't just an idiotic comedian. But, I learned a long time ago, life really is that much of a bitch and the world's not Burger King and you can't have it your way. So Jake is here eating our comfort food and chattering every five minutes of the movie. I get that he's in need of comfort and all but isn't there some guy comforting…thing?

"As great as it is that Evan wants to go back in time and try to fix his friends' shitty loves, it's impossible. I would do a lot of other things if I could time travel." Jake spoke up again.

"Mhmm,"Nikki agreed…again. "I would tell Kenny I was in love with him a lot earlier and keep him from going out with slutzilla." Nikki shoved another piece of chocolate into her mouth before looking at me with wide eyes as if she was trying to convince me. "She really is a slut."

"I know."

"If I could time travel," Jake paused as he shoved more popcorn into his mouth and I braced myself for something stupid to slip pass his lips. "I would make it so I win the lottery," I rolled my eyes. Typical guy thing. "Then I could buy some top of the line spy gear because that thing," he pointed to the abandoned stethoscope. "Is useless."

I scoffed. Typical _stalker _thing.

"You're a freak." Nikki laughed and threw a piece of chocolate at Jake's head.

"I second that," I automatically agreed, tossing a lollipop in his general direction.

Jake picked up my lollipop that had missed him and ripped off the wrapper. "This comfort food and movies thing really works. I feel like I got a load off my chest. I feel great!"

"It's the cure for every girl's heartache."

"That means you're going girly on us, Jake." I clarified sarcastically while I unwrapped a Snickers bar.

"As if," Jake said in his bad excuse of a girl voice and a flick of his wrist. I bit back a smile. Flashbacks from the day we were passing notes in History hit me like a ton of bricks. "What would you do if you could time travel, Leah?"

I was quiet for a second. It felt weird for him to call me by name. We've been calling each other by our superhero names for a while. It was rare for him to call me by my real name after he had taken a serious liking to Bittersweet.

"I definitely wouldn't be as stupid as yours." I looked up at the ceiling, looming over my head. "I would travel back in time to see my dad, try to get a better…relationship with my mom and keep her from sending me to boarding school." It was quiet. "Not kick that stupid soda machine." I said trying to lighten the mood just a bit. I failed.

It was quiet except for the movie, and as much as I wanted to be this way earlier, I was now begging for one of Jake's annoying interruptions. I was craving a big boom or bang or something. Even the usually annoying early morning gossip from the school chatterboxes that I usually roll my eyes at would have been welcomed. As much as I enjoy my isolation, this was really starting to suck. I suddenly wanted a Twix instead of my Snickers so I could have a moment to think of something good to say.

"But," Jake spoke up in his know it all voice. "If none of that happened you wouldn't have me. Or _Sam."_

I chucked my pillow at him, scowling to keep from smiling. "And you would have never met _Emily._"

"And I am forever thankful to you for bringing me the love of my life."

And just like that all awkwardness was gone and out the window, wandering around in the hot summer night looking for someone else to torture with its presence. I have to admit, as much as Jake annoys me, the way his laid back attitude is makes awkwardness rare. I watched as he tried to catch popcorn in his mouth. As much as I hate it about him when it comes to working together for school, it's not all that bad. A popcorn piece nailed him in the eye and Nikki cracked up.

Not bad at all.

-0-0-0-

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Worst Kind of alarm to wake up to on a Saturday morning is knocking at your door. One, there is no snooze button to shut it up. Two, you have to get up to stop it and then deal with the person that is causing the knocking. And three, the person that is knocking has eyes and will see not only how shitty you look in the morning, but the two people who aren't supposed to be in your dorm. To sum it up, I was not happy to be woken up by someone's knocking.

I looked over to Emily's bed to see Nikki knocked out, obviously unfazed by the knocking. She always was a deep sleeper. I looked over to where Jake laid on the floor with his head resting on his duffel bag that supplemented as a pillow. His long limbs bending at weird angles making him look very awkward in his dormant state. Seems he was a very deep sleeper too.

_Knock. Knock. Knock_

I groaned as I rolled out of bed to put an end to the damn knocking. I finger combed my hair into a low ponytail and ruffled my bangs. Who in their god damn mind is knocking at the door at—I looked at the clock resting on my nightstand—NINE in the morning. A fucking idiot who wants to deal with thequeen of morning grumpiness. Hell hath no fury.

I tripped over Jake's sprawled out form that I failed to notice through my half lidded eyes and stumbled the rest of my way to the door. My hand was on the doorknob, ready to punch the guy dead in the face, when my mind finally woke up. Jake—guy in girl dorm—and Nikki—girl who doesn't go to school in dorm—were sprawled out in my dorm, trashed dorm, knocked out.

Shit.

"One second!" I called to t other side of the door and quickly retreated from the door as if it was diseased. I then got to my first task; waking the dead.

I moved over to the side of Emily's bed. "Nikki," I whispered while shaking her. "Get up."

"Mmm… leave me alone." She mumbled turning her back to me and then falling into a light snore.

I let out a frustrated sigh, knotting my hands in my hair before giving up on waking Nikki. She could pass as my roommate or friend from school sleeping over. Though that would be hard to sell since I'm well known as the cold-hearted bitch. Jake on the other hand wasn't passing as a girl so I moved to where he was sleeping.

"Jake," I tried shaking him as I did Nikki only to get the same response of a turned back. I then positioned my foot, preparing to strike. He wasn't getting a gentle awakening. "Wake _up."_ I slammed my foot into his back and he instantly shot up, turning around to look at me as if I was crazy.

"What the h—" I clamped my hand over his mouth to prevent his loud protest from continuing, and moved so our face were about four inches apart and motioned to the door.

"Get under a bed."

Jake quickly complied and crawled towards the beds and rolled under mine. Shit.

_Knock. Knock. _

I didn't have time to freak out that he was under _my _bed—a very girly thing to do anyways—and he was already under there, so what's the point? I tossed Jake's duffel bag into the closet and then made my way to the door. I pulled at the bottom of my shorts and straightened out my tank top, before throwing the door open.

Sam was standing there.

It took all I had not to slam the door in his face, and go back to bed and restart the entire two minutes of my morning. If I could time travel I would get rid of the huge lumps of comfort food trash on my floor and actually see what I looked like in the mirror.

"Hey," he started, scratching the back of his head looking nervous. I quickly looked down at my shirt to make sure it wasn't hanging too low. It wasn't. "I was just wondering if you and Emily wanted to go to the pool today."

Not only was that what I've been wanting to do all week but the fact that Sam asked just boosted the need to go. Ugh…that was a total shallow egolistical girl thing to say—Or think. I feel like scrubbing my mind with soap.

"Yeah, we'd go swimming today,"

Sam face broke into a smile. "Great! Have you seen Jake possibly?"

My mouth hung open for a while searrching for the right words to piece together to form a good, believable lie. "Um…" Some great words, huh?

"He stopped by earlier asking if we wanted coffee." Nikki answered stepping up beside me. Thankfully this wasn't administration standing at more door so it didn't matter if she revealed herself. " His name was Jake, right? The hot one?"

I almost choked on air and I heard a bang from my bed followed by a moan. Jake had obviously slammede his head into the bed as a reaction. Probably jumping for joy at a real compliment.( I would say he was jumping for joy that somebody though he was hot but I shamefully thought he was hot too when I first met him, but he was an as.)

"Yeah, that was him." I looked at Sam and he had his eyebrows in question at Nikki. "This is my friend. From home."

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you," He stuck his hand out and Nikk took it and they shook hands. Sam was a little too polite sometimes. Or is this standard happy people greeting that I just don't do?

"So where's Emily?"

"Next door at Motzkabi—" I caught myself before the nickname slipped. "Motzkavich's. Amy Motzkavich. You know big dorm sleepover."

"Nice save," Nikki mumbled nudging me with her elbow.

"Oh, well just tell her we're all going to the pool at one, kay?"

"Yeah, sure, no problem." I said slowly closing the door.

"Alright then, you can come too, Nikki." I was giving another nod and was just about to close the door when Sams foot slipped in, stopping its movement. "And between you and me," he leaned in close to where I could feel his breath. "She is kind of a bitch." He smiled and walked away and I closed the door slightly shocked.

"He was flirting with you," Nikki stated looking at me wide eyed. "You actually have a chance!"

"Gee, good to know you had so much faith in me to begin with."

"Whatever," Nikki waved off as she hopped back on top of Emily's bed. "You were right though, Leah. The boy is hot!" she licked her finger and placed it on her hip, making a sizzling sound.

I mentally groaned. Leave it to Nikki to repeat words I might have said in a phone conversation while Jake, the guy who lives to drive me crazy, is hiding under my bed. I really wish I could go back in time now because those words would have never left Nikki's mouth if I could.

"What we need to do is clean up," I stated changing subjects, motioning to the floor covered in popcorn and tons of candy wrappers.

"Okay," Jake spoke from beneaht my bed. "Lets start with cleaning up under you bed."

Nikki instantly perked up. "Oooh, a diary, porn, or" she paused for dramatic effect and placed her hands over her heart and gasped. "A seventeen magazine."

"Hardy har, har." I rolled my eyes at her and threw a candy wrapper. I knew what was under the bed and I when Jake pulled it out, which is what he was doing right now, a handful of memories locked were going to be coming out with it.

"So Leah, when were you going to tell me…" He gave the object one final yank and the guitar case slid across the floor in view of everybody. "You played the guitar." He looked at me smiling a big goofy smile.

"I wasn't going to tell you," I snarled glaring at him. So he didn't really deserve the hate, but if I was angry he'd get off the subject quicker. Nikki just sat on Emily's bed quiet. She knew I liked to keep memories of my dad to myself and only to be relived when I'm in my 'Dark Isolation'.

"Whoa there tiger, just wanted to hear a song."

"I'm not singing." I glared harder. Why wouldn't he drop the subject like he did the other day.

Jake's goofy smile had dropped and he was looking at me with narrowed eyes and furrowed brows. He was taken off guard by my mood swing. "Why do you hate me?"

My first insticnt was to say something that was cruel and a lie, but for some reason my usually cold heart wasn't into it. "Some things are just better left under the bed." That way nobody will see how I cry when I pull out the guitar my dad got me, because the memories overwhelm me and I'm not as angry and a bich as I put on. "I don't like to talk about playing the guitar, now get down on there and pick up the popcorn you threw all over my floor."

"And Leah and I are going to pick out bathing suits. You and Emily are the same size right, because you can't wear your one piece." Nikki said hopping off the bed, changing the subject and the atmosphere into a lighter mood.

Jake stared at me for a second longer before going along with Nikki. "Three lovely ladies in bikinis? What a day this is gonna be."

"I'm not wearing a bikini. I don't own one and I'm sure as hell not wearing one."

A crooked grin grew on Jake's face "Really because the bag I found under your bed says you do own one."

Stupid Back-To-School present from Emily.

Some things really are better left under the bed.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Finally done and I updated. I'm not sure about the end because it was pretty rushed. I kinda want to hurry up and get to the Jake/Leah parts and so I'm thinking about skipping some stuff that's not all that important so I can finish up quicker. Just glad to finish thi chapter.**_

_**~Kimiko888~**_


	7. Mini 20 Questions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**I was kinda...okay really caught off guard by the number of reviews I got and I got right to work on this chapter. Okay...I wrote about half of it int the middle of the night after a sudden stroke of inspiration then kinda got lost but I fell into my writers flow today so I updated. Also I was listening to music and it was night and I always work better with those factors. So heres to the next chapter of You Got Me!!!!!**

**_You Got Me_**

**Chapter 7: Mini 20 Questions**

If I could kill one person at this exact moment it would have to be…Nikki.

Surprised ya, didn't I. Usually the butt of my murder threats is an annoying giant who happens to go by Jake, short for Jacob, but no. My pent up anger and 'blame-everything-on-you' person would be none other that the girl who I called my best friend. If it weren't for her crazy determination to make me look sexy—her words, difinitely not mine—and get me into that damn bikini Jake found I wouldn't be sitting in a chair on the poolside in my black basketball shorts, Vinking World Tour t-shirt, and reading the only book I could find in my car. My Forbidden, some horribly over sappy romance crap my mom left in my car the last time I let her ride with me in it.

What could Nikki have done to me, the girl who was dying to go to the pool, that forced me to sit on the sidelines and watch instead of participate. She _cut up my bathing suit!_ No, but it get's better. It was my _one piece _and not the god forsaken bikini Emily bought me. Oh, oh, ooooh. It get's even _better. _You're going to love this. She cut up my _only _swimsuit that I brought to school with me. Well my only swimsuit except for the stupid bikini that came with a pair of tiny shorts, so guess what? I'm wearing those!

I may be wearing a swimsuit but I _refuse _to hop in the pool wearing _this. _I don't care how hot it is and if I'm sweating like crazy under all my black, I will not strip down to nearly nothing just to stay cool. And it's not that I'm some crazy feminist who thinks girls shouldn't show off there bodies because it shows they have little respect or are self concious or blah, blah, blah. I just don't think a bikini is…me. Nikki and Emily and two-thirds of the world's population may be fine with it, but I sure as hell just don't like the feeling of being half naked for the entire pooling area to see.

"Are you still mad at me?"

I turned to see Nikki in the chair that was once empty beside me. Her hair was now straight due to the dip in the pool she got to take—unlike me—and was dripping onto her shoulders. I simply turned my head away from her and tried to concentrate on the cheesy love story I had to read without gagging.

Nikki huffed. "I'll take that as a yes." She was probably hoping I'd respond with some witty or sarcastic remark because when I stayed silent she huffed out in frustration. "I'm _sorry, _okay? I was just trying to help you out."

"By cutting up my bathing suit?!"

"You make it sound so bad when you say it like that," Nikki mumbles sinking into her seat beside me.

"How am I supposed to say it? Oh Nikki, I'm just _so _happy you cut up my bathing suit and forced me to stay on the sidelines while everybody else gets to cool off in the nice cold pool. Oh, just thank you so much. _Thank you!_" I said with an old time southern drawl that a damsel in distress talked in, in western movies.

"You _could _get in the pool." She looked me in the eye with a look that she was about to hit me with a persuasion wagon. "It's _just _a bikini, Leah. Practically everybody wears them."

"That's not a good selling point to a girl who isn't into following the crowd."

Nikki huffed again and was quiet for a moment. Most likely trying to get together her next approach. "What happened to my confident friend? The girl who didn't give a damn about what anybody thought about her. The one who had that whole back-off-bitch attitude."

"She wasn't wearing a _bra_ and short, short, _short _shorts!"

"Its called a bikini."

"Uh, its called my worst nightmare." Nikki sighed at my refusal to work with this approach on my character and when straight to the next thing she had up her sleeve.

"I had a vision for you, Leah. You know how the hot girl in the movies climbs out the water at the beach with the long hair and her hair pushing it back and she looks like a sex goddess?" I looked at her as if she was crazy. Sex goddess? Really? Nikki ignored my look and continued on. "Well I saw you, climbing out the pool in that bikini pushing back that extremely long hair of yours,looking like a sex goddess. But not just any sex goddess, no. _Sam's _sex goddess. He wouldn't be able to take your eyes off you and Emily would be blown out the water! Sam would instantly have fallen for you."

Oh, she was playing the Sam card with me. Well this may have worked when Jake was talking about smiling, but that caused me internal pain and frustration and landed me absolutely no where. And as tempting as it sounded to have Emily blown out of the water, I'm not falling for that trick again. What do I look like, a fool? Really people, give me some credit. I'm not boy crazy.

"I'm not buying that."

"Uggh!" Nikki grunted in frustration before standing up and placing her hands on her hips. "You leave me no choice, Leah. I'm bringing out the big guns." I looked up at her through my shades and waited for her to hit me with her final wave of 'Wear That Bikini!' advertisement, but she just turned on her heel and walked off. I thought for a second as to weather or not I should be really worried, but shrugged off the thought and went back to my book. Well, trying to stomach the mushy shit I was reading.

About a minute later though I suddenly felt strong, wet arms slip under my knees and back and I was lifted into the air, caught so off guard a girly yelp actually managed to, shamefully, slip by my lips. I looked up to see Jake with a stupid grin on his face, and I swear, unlike the first day I met him I was going to slap the mess out of him. Then I saw Nikki smiling just about three yards away. What the hell had she done now?

"This is the only way!" She shouted to me and I immediately got tense, and looked up to glare at Jake. That goofy grin of his wasn't helping any of my negative suspicions of Nikki's latest plan.

"I swear to god, if you strip me down to my bikini—"

"I'm not going to remove any of your clothes," Jake said and though I was relieved I grimaced at the way it sounded. That was until I finally realized he was carrying me to edge of the deep end of the pool. No, I'm not scared I'm going to drown because I can actually swim. Just the thought of why I was here, in Jake's arms, and fully clothed wasn't exactly settling well with my stomach.

"Then what the hell are you doing?"

He came to the stop at the very edge of the pool and I involuntarily leaned into Jake's bare chest--like I'd do it on purpose--away from the shimmering water in front of me. "I'm just doing as I'm told."

As he's t—Nikki!

"NIKKI!!" I squirmed in Jake's tight hold to do a crunch sort of thing so I could see over my knees and there was Nikki snikkering a bit with a scheming look on her face. I was going to kill her.

"It's my vision!"

She was going to die at my hands.

"Jake put me down. _Now." _I demanded glaring up at him. "Or I will kill you as soon as I'm done with Nikki. I promise you."

I felt Jake hold me over the edge right above the water

"I wouldn't threaten the person who's holding you above the deep end of the pool." He was smirking with laughter dancing around in his eyes and I could of sworn I felt myself growl.

"Jake I'll-"

"Watch what you say," he warned his smirk growing even more. "My hands just my slip from underneathe you and then...splash. You're soaked." I studied him for just a second until I decided I didn't believe the words coming out of his mouth.

"I will chop you into a million peices and feed you to the sharks and tell Amy Motzkavich you tried spying on her sleepover yestereday."

"Wrong words." He said and I felt his hands disappear from beneathe me and on pure, _pure _instinct I wrapped my arms around his neck and scremed in shock, but as soon as the noise left my throat I felt Jake's hands find their original placement again and I was still absolutely hot and dry.

I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Gotcha," he whispered to me with a wide smile on his stupid face. "My Leah, I didn't know you were so attatched to me." I instantly moved my arms from around his neck and he stepped away from the edge of the pool, setting me down to the ground and he began to laugh pointing at me. "Man, you should have seen your face."

I knew my face was burning red, but it wasn't that I was blushing but more so the fact that I was absolutely pissed off. He just made me look like and absolute fool and he's just standing there laughing at me, clutching his stomach. I took a quick scan around the pool area to see some people--Sam and Emily to specific-- smiling and laughing it up. I decided I changed my mind. If I could kill anyone at this exact moment it would be Jake. Definitely Jacob Black, my arch enemy.

My eyes narrowed at him as much as humanly possibly and I took a step towards him before shoving him to the side and smiling at he shocked face as he fell into the pool with a big fat splash. A few seconds later he emerged spitting water out of his mouth and I bent over the edge to glare at him, a smirk playing on to my own lips. "Gotcha." I then turned on my heel and stormed back to the safety of my beach chair where I could sulk in peace.

-0-0-0-

_She looked into the feirce pirates eyes, tears of happiness beginning to well up in her own. She left of trail of kisses down his temple to his jaw line before coming back to meet his lips, her arms snaking around his neck as Spade slipped his arms around her waist drawing his captured love in close to him. They finally broke their heated kiss and Spade moved his lips to Maria's ears._

_"I lo-"_

Ugh! Gag, gag, gag, and more GAG! My mom has absolutely no taste in books because this is the absolute _worst _thing I have ever read. Something that makes your stomach churn and your breakfast rise is definitely something you shouldn't be reading. Not only was My Forbidden overly sappy, but completely unrealistic. A day together and the pirate and the fair maiden are destined to be. Bull shit!

Either way, I have got nothing else to do though.

I took a deep breath preparing myself for the over exaggerated confession of love that was about to play out in the book when Spade whispered those "desirable" three stupid little words to Maria. I think my eyes are about to bleed as I start from the top of the page again.

_She looked into the feirce-_

"If the book is that bad, why don't you just give up on it?"

It was Jake and he plopped down into the seat next to me. Usually I would have simply chosen to ignore him, but the book really was bad so I decided to actually talk to him.

"Because this is the only thing I could do."

"You could get in the pool." I turned to glare at him and he instantly got the message. "Or not. Look, Leah, I'm really sorry about the pool thing, but Nikki just suggested it and I thought it would be funny so I did it. I didn't know you were afraid of wa-"

"I'm not afraid of water and I can swim." I cut him off glaring down at the book not wanting to look at him when he apologized because there just might be a chance I would forgive him.

"Well I don't know that about you." I didn't reply to this and we sat in silence for about a minute before Jake spoke up again. "What kind of books do you like, considering you look like your going to throw up when you read that one?"

I looked at him through squinted eyes, trying to figure out what he was up to before I finally gave up on just observing and decided to ask. "Why do you want to to know?"

"I don't know that much at all about you, and I was just wondering," he answered and I looked ahead of me pondering his words. No harm could come of playing twenty questions, rihgt? And it gave me a reason to not have to read this book.

"Stephanie Plum books. They're mysteries about the worst bounty hunter ever but their funny and a good mystery." I finally answered. "What's yours."

"I don't really read."

"Figures." I muttered to myself with a roll of my eyes.

"Favorite color?"

"Dark blue. Yours?"

"I don't have one."

I turned to look at him with narrowed eyes. He's basically getting information out of me but practically passing on all of the questions I relayed back to him. "You're kinda passing on me and that's not fair."

"Okay...red."

"That's a fair answer," I thought of something to ask in my head for a while before finally settling on a good one that didn't consider deep thought and didn't hit to close to the heart. "Favorite Sport."

"Lacrosse."

"Football," I answered and he turned his head and gave me a surprised look. "Its good to watch." I quickly added giving him a testy look. "Are you being a sexist?"

"No, just caught off guard." He quickly declared. "If you could go anywhere, where would it be?"

"In the sky, skydiving." I finally decied on after some thought. "Just free falling where the only thing on my mind would be to make sure I get to the ground and I only feel wind and no stress." Jake smiled a bit at my answer slowly nodding his head in agreement.

"Good answer. Mine would be Paris. Land of love and hot ladies."

"You're the kind of guy Dad's warn their daughters to stay away from." I said shaking my head. It was ridiculous to think Jake could be serious at any time. "Dream Job. And don't say to be the next Hugh Hefner," I warned giving him a serious look. "I want to hear something that isn't all about girls."

"I'm going to be an anchorman." He answered and his face was serious. "I think I have a pretty good radio face." He turned so he was looking at me. "You could be a model with those eyes of yours," he said and my eyes grew a bit and I fought the blush down that was creeping up my neck.

"I'm going to be a writer," I proclaimed deciding not to comment on his statement because I only knew it would carry on to something about my smile that day in class and I was trying to stay clear of Jake's compliments. "You're turn to ask a question?"

"Are you going to get in the pool?"

I thought about answering with a sharp tongue and an angry glare, but thought about it. It was unbelievably hot, I wanted to get on the water slide and play in the water with Nikki and maybe Jake and Sam, and I sure as hell wanted to blow Emily out of the water. I looked at Jake who was holding a hopeful look in his eye and sighed quietly to myself.

"I wasted all the gas to get here, I don't see why not." I mumbled hating the fact that I actually caved and stood from my seat, slowly and very self conciously pulling my shirt over my head, revealing the black top of the bikini, cursing myself for feeling nervous because Jake was standing right next to me. _Its only Jake for Pete's sake. Get a grip! _I quickly slipped out of my shorts reavealing the tiny black shorts that had blue waves embroidered into the bottom of them and quickly headed for the pool, not wanting to look at Jake's expression.

I reached the deep end and jumped in, wanting to hide myself as quick as possible and when I came back to the surface, I saw Nikki grinning at me over by the edge of the pool like an idiot.

"You did it!" she shouted doing some kind of...excited person the "And let me tell you, you are totally like my vision. Sam going to be hooked once he catches a glimpse of you in that! You're in Leah. In, in, in."

I swam over to the edge, pushing back my bangs and lifted myself out of the pool so I could stand on the hot concrete and I began to walk up to Nikki, covering myself as best as I could with my arms. We were going to join Emily and Sam in the shallow end when Jake appeared beside me walking with us.

"You know," He began whispering lowly so only I could hear. "If your writing career screws you over, you got modeling in the bag."

I felt heat rising in my cheeks and I tried my best to glare up at the giant beside me.

Damn Jake and his stupid comments.

**_-0-0-0-0-0-_**

**_The ending isn't as great as I wanted it to be and there were a lot of other questions I wanted to be asked, but thought they were too early in the realationship and I got a better way of throwing those questions in. I have plans to involve Sam more and of course Emily but you're going to have to say goodbye to Nikki for a while. I just wanted to update before I left for vacation so I did. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!_**

**_~Kimiko888~_**


	8. In the Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Kind of bored and I didn't really have much to do so I decided to try my luck at trying to develop another chapter. It wasn't planned at all so I'm writing off the top of my head. The Maine is mentioned mainly because I was listening to their playlist while I was typing just to show how lost I was on this chapter. I'm just winging it. I'm really writing b/c I know I kept you all waiting for a long time so this is just feeding your need just a bit not a real…point to this chapter I think. Hope you like it though!**

_**You Got Me**_

**Chapter 8: In the Eyes**

"Alright, what's the worst cafeteria food you've ever had?"

I dropped my tray next to Jake's and flopped down into my seat letting my bag fall to the ground with a thud from the load of books I've been carrying around. Two weeks after the pool and we were still keeping up with the Q&A we started. Emily thought it was weird how we'd just ask each other random questions, but I found it fun surprisingly. It made awkward silences practically impossible.

"I wouldn't know," I answered as I fished around my bag for my notebook and iPod. "I packed when I went to public school and I only eat fries and burgers for lunch here, so I never really had bad cafeteria food."

"Eh, well it's definitely the chicken nuggets." Jake scrunched up his nose as he held a chicken nugget in between his thumb and forefinger squishing it. "They're all mushy and the outside crust isn't even crunchy like it's supposed to be." He dropped the nugget back to his plate reaching for one of my fries. "Absolute failure on the Café's behalf." He put a fry in his mouth. "Ah…you're also a food expert Leah. The fries are a much better investment."

I shook my head and ignored putting my headphones in my ear and scrolling down the artist list. I was personally in the mood for The Maine today. Not in an angry enough mood for my usual music. I then opened up my notebook and tried to finish my homework for Creative Writing just as Emily slid into the seat diagonal from me, Sam taking the one in front of me.

"Hey," he greeted and I nodded my head in response trying to figure out how I was going to write a love song. Urghh, love hasn't really been my strong suit really. Another reason I had turned to The Maine for my working music in hopes of some inspiration.

"'Sup cuz," Jake greeted taking his fifth fry from my tray and I glared at him. This was _my _food. "Okay, okay, I'll lay off, but really Leah. Do you want me to eat this disgusting food?" He pointed to his food. "Don't you care about my health at all?"

"Not really."

He threw his hands over his chest in an overdramatic gesture. "I'm hurt."

I looked at him with a smirk. "Are you really surprised?"

"Bittersweet," he mumbled shaking his head and I just rolled my eyes getting back to my assignment that was due next class. "Always bittersweet."

"So what are you working on?" Emily asked as she cracked the seal on her water. Emily's lunch was an Asian salad, apple, and water. Healthy and bland, complete 180 from the burger, fries, and root beer resting on my tray.

"Love song," I mumbled, hating the way it sounded on my tongue. It didn't sound fun and upbeat like most people expect it to sound. It sounded…bitter on my tongue. Yes, always bittersweet.

"You haven't finished that yet?" Jake asked through a mouthful of what he proclaimed a disgrace to the nugget nation. "Having trouble finding inspiration?" He nudged my leg with his knee and raised his eyebrows suggestively darting his eyes toward Sam. God, what an idiot.

"No, I haven't gotten any inspiration," I answered before looking back down at my paper. "What you write yours on? How you want to hit every girl in the school before you graduate?" Sam raised his eyebrow in amusement and Emily covered her mouth to keep water from spraying everywhere when she burst into little girlish giggles. I guess I was funnier than I thought.

"Ouch, that's a bad interpretation you have of me, but no, I didn't write about that." He paused as he bit into another nugget. "I wrote mine about eyes. You know how the person's eyes are always special and hold deeper meaning in them. You know pain, lost, love. How you can read them just by looking into their eyes. I also worked a little 'Beauty is in the eye of the beholder' meaning into my song." He nodded to himself actually proud of his work. "Yeah, it's actually pretty good."

"Wow…" Emily spoke up her eyes shining with awe. "That's really deep. You sound like you're a really good writer Jake."

"Ah, I have many talents Emily," he said in a smooth voice leaning on the table just a little bit closer to Emily. He played it off with his cool act, but I saw the blush that tinted his face for that second when Emily was praising him.

"Yeah, Jake, who knew you, could actually put together something meaningful?" Sam joked and they all shared a light laugh before falling into some conversation about stupid homework I only half listened to.

I knew how deep and meaningful Jake could be and that he wasn't all fun and laughter. We have to present in Creative Writing and Ms. Taka had made us present our Flashback pieces. It had to be something that happened in the past and we could write it in any format, narrative, poem, journal entry, it just had to be our memory. Jake got up and shared a poem. About his mother's death.

It was deep, dark, and full of emotion. I remember sitting in class completely caught off guard by this new Jake that wasn't entertaining us with jokes standing in front of me. In the rare moments when he lifted his eyes off his sheet they weren't bright and filled with laughter. They were dark, intense, and it almost took my breath away. Jake was more than the fun sugarcoated guy he showed most people. Jake had layers.

It felt weird for me to know this about Jake while no one else did, not even Sam, so I shook my head to forget the thoughts. I had to work on my Love song here so I decided to try Jake's idea of the depth of eyes. I snuck a peek through my bangs at Sam who was laughing and looked at his eyes.

They were a brilliant chocolate brown, shiny and glittering with happiness. Beautiful, but…empty. They were just so simple like they never really switched emotion. Jake's eyes though, a bit lighter held lots of emotions. Happiness, intensity, sorrow. They could go on forever with the different emotions.

I scrunched my nose up at these thoughts. Was I really comparing Sam and Jake's eyes and making Jake's sound better? His eyes the more interesting of the pair? That was a real disturbing thought.

"Find out what you're going to write about?"

I looked up just as Sam asked a question and my iPod switched over to the next song. This is The End.

"Not really…" His eyes were locked with my own and I realized my throat was closing up and getting dry, making it hard for me to speak. Something so beautiful yet so empty. "I-I think," I began when my voice was found again. "I'm going to write about how empty love sometimes can be. You know, how the couple is beautiful, the perfect pair, but there isn't love between them anymore and every action is forced. A twisted love song."

_This is the end__  
__Of you and me__  
__And everything I used to be__  
__Back then it meant something__  
__But you're living a lie, you just can't hide from me__  
_

"You would write that," Jake mumbled and I turned to shoot him a glare before reaching to take a bite out of my burger.

"I think it's good," Sam spoke up on my behalf since my mouth was obviously full. "Beautiful people don't always belong together."

He looked back at me and right into my eyes. It looked like he was trying to show me some underlying meaning with some secret intensity, but maybe I just wasn't catching it or it wasn't there at all.

Beautiful, but empty.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Favorite Holiday?" I asked as I jotted down the math problem from the book onto paper so I could work it out.

Jake rolled over onto his back as he looked up at the ceiling thinking this over. "Does your birthday count?"

I stopped the movement of my pencil to think this over. We always made rules up as we went. For example vague answers were permanently banished because the point of the game was to find out about each other and vague answers didn't do that. Also we decided if a question was too personal we could pass. Also if we wanted an explanation as to why someone answered that way you had to tell a secret in return. We didn't set anything permanent in the beginning and just went along with things as it flowed.

"Yeah, it counts, but I want an explanation."

"Well…Christmas isn't much fun with just Dad, we don't celebrate Thanksgiving, Halloween was ruined when I was six and some ass stole my candy bag, and Easter stopped being fun when I found my uncle putting on the bunny costume. Birthdays are the days everyone tries to be nice to you and work hard not ruin your day so you know it's kind of perfect though it's not even that much of a special day."

I looked over at Jake as he kept his eyes trained on the ceiling fan whirling around in circles above his head and I could see in his eyes that they were deep again. Thoughtful and full of emotion and for some reason I felt glad to know this about him. To know that there was actually someone in our little group that wasn't all smiles and that I wasn't the only dull and dark one. So Jake didn't show it, but I knew and that was enough.

"Alright what's your favorite holiday? If you say Christmas the time of carols and joy I think I'll faint."

"Ha, ha," I mocked dryly with another roll of my eyes. "Halloween."

"Now that I can definitely believe."

"I like Halloween because I can dress up like something I'm not. Be someone else for a change and hide behind a mask," I explained even though he hadn't asked for one.

"That is very deep."

"Yeah, whatever." I went back to my math homework and we worked and silence for a while before Jake spoke up, asking the next question.

"Why would you want to hide behind a mask?"

I was quiet for a while as I kept working on a math problem, silently mulling over the question before an answer came to me. "Because no one can judge if they can't see me." Jake was quiet for a while and when I looked over at him he was still looking at the fan, his face showing he was deep in thought. Five minutes later he spoke up.

"You're not all that bad of a person." He said his voice soft and lacking the joking tone I had grown used to over the past three weeks. To be honest I was expecting him to say something like, 'Funny, I thought you'd want to cover up that ugly face of yours."

"Try telling that to the rest of the world."

"I would hide behind a mask because, I could be anybody and nobody would know me. Complete and total freedom." He was quiet for a second. "Besides the Spiderman costumes are looking really cool nowadays. I think they're packing them with fake muscles now."

And just like that easy going Jake was back. When I looked at him though lying on the floor though still looking at the fan, I could still see a trace of the serious, deep Jake I have grown to know as well.

"So I need you to edit my eye, love song for Taka so I can type and print it up later," Jake spoke up breaking into my thoughts as he lifted his paper to me and I took it from him smoothing the crumpled notebook paper out on my desk before taking out my red pen, ready to correct any of his mistakes.

It was really good. It went into how the girl would smile, but her eyes would tear up and the guy's reaction. The anger that brewed underneath while she fought to keep her composure and he was the only one who could see. There were only a few errors here and there, but overall it was really good, but I was confused.

"I like it," I told Jake as I handed it back to him. "But you said the girl in the song had chocolate colored eyes, but Emily's eyes are hazel."

He looked at me with a crooked smile and mischief dancing in his eyes. "I know."

_**-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Okay I finished even though I wasn't expecting myself to. I don't exactly know what the real point of this chapter was except to show how Leah and Jake's relationship is slowly growing. I think for the next chapter I'm going to focus a lot more on Leah and Sam, but….*sigh* it's kind of hard for me to sort out my thoughts the right way. I mean I have a million ideas, but they're a good way into the future of the story. I have to get to the school dance before I really hit my stride b/c all my ideas are planned after that, but…ugh I'm stuck here in this little rut. Well, I'm taking suggestions if you have any and if you want a SNEAK PEEK to the story you should got to my PROFILE at the BOTTOM. Only if you want a look-see though.**_


	9. Get Real

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**I honestly didn't think I updated that long ago but when I look it turns out I haven't updated in three months. *slaps hand to face* I'm REALLY REALLY SUPER sorry about making y'all wait, but I really thought I updated like at month opposed to three months ago. Argh, I'm such and idiot. Okay, well here's Chapter 9 of you got me!**

_**You Got Me**_

**Chapter 9: Get Real**

Stupid Mr. Getts.

"Leah!"

That bastard knows how to ruin a perfectly good day. Emily wasn't as irritatingly perky as usual with her morning wardrobe, there were waffles at breakfast, I aced my History test, and Jake wasn't being super annoying Jake.

"Leah!"

But no, he has to ruin perfection with all his bitching. _'Leah take your headphones out. Leah you vocabulary is very amateur. Leah, maybe if you stayed awake during my class, your grade would be better. Leah, pick your head up. Let me see your notes Leah.'_

"Leah!"

That was all it was; his irritating voice just repeating my name over and over again. I used to like my name until he started to say it. _'Leah, Leah, Leah, Leah, L—'_

"LEAH!"

"_WHAT!?"_ I whipped my head around to glare at the other asshole who kept shouting my name. "What the _hell _do you want!?"

"Sorry, I was just…"

Aw, hell. It was Sam.

I felt the need to slap myself in the head. As if it isn't bad enough that he see's I'm the farthest thing from a fairy princess and could pass as Satan's twin, he now get's to see all this bitchy anger of the biggest pessimist in the world directed to him. I actually _try _to seem tolerable around him even if I'm not an angel, and now all that work has gone down the drain.

I straighten up and shoot the best apologetic smile I can. I think it came out looking like a contorted grin clowns wear that have children scarred to life, but if it was, Sam didn't seem to care and approached me so we were now standing side by side.

"Sorry I lashed out on you," I mumbled trying to fight the burning of my cheeks. "I was just… frustrated."

"Jake?"

"Mr. Getts." Ugh. His name is poison on my tongue. "Besides, Jake and I have come to an understanding of sorts." I have all rights to pummel him if he ever makes an ass out of me again. A written document was signed and dated in the middle of History. We don't argue as much though so it's not that much of a big deal.

"I heard of him." We start walking towards the exit and Sam takes long strides beside me with his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "He's the really tough English teacher who's really big on vocab."

"That would be him." Sam stops and opens the door for me and I walk through. "I had him last year and my vocabulary still isn't up to par and he hates me. He's the only teacher to ever give me a B."

That's right, as if the bastard hasn't done enough to piss me off by calling me out in class everyday he fucks up my perfect GPA with a B. I'm still over a 4.0 since I take honors and a few AP classes, but still, it's extremely frustrating when you have someone you hate just screwing you over even more.

"So you have straight A's otherwise?"

I look up at Sam who's looking at me wide eyed. "Yeah…"

"You're a frickin' genius! Are you aiming to be a rocket scientist or something?"

"No, a writer." I look up at him again, my brows furrowing together. "Why are you so surprised? I mean, Jake's making straight A's" I know, as unbelievable as that is.

"Yeah, but he's…"

"He's what?"

I was suddenly very interested in our conversation. Knowing more about Jake intrigued me. Not like _that, _but what if he really cheated on his test? Or if he was really some super techie who likes hacking into the school system and changed his grades himself and then used his people skills to convince the teachers they had made a mistake. The thought of having this over him immediately brightened my day. I may be a psycho chick who whams on soda machines, but _I _haven't broken any laws. Blackmail is oh so sweet.

"He's got a photographic memory. It's kind of expected that he'll be smart." Sam shrugged and my jaw dropped. So much for blackmail

"You mean to tell me, he's been like this his entire life?"

Sam nodded and then looked at me with a raised brow. "Didn't he tell you?"

No he most certainly did not. Here I am thinking that us working together and being "study buddies" was helping him some when he's been lying the whole time. That day he came to my room saying he needed help on his homework was all a lie. He doesn't even have to really try to ace a test so he was just there to annoy me. Or…

Or maybe I was just being used. Maybe he just wanted to get a good look into Emily's life and I was his only way in. Every day he comes to my room to "study" and have our little Q&A, but he could really be getting little hints on how to drag Emily into him. Unless he was honestly interested in getting to know me, but I'm not one to lie to myself. All that crap about my eyes and my smile and the questions and the stupid jokes we made up over the course of a month were all just lies. I was being _used. _

"No… he didn't tell me." I muttered under my breath to Sam as I refused to look at him.

Why would Jake tell me? It would ruin his in to my cousin's life. It hurt to think that I was finally being looked at for me only to find out that I was being used to get to Emily. Again. It hurt... not _that _much. I was more than a bit pissed off though. I was _very _pissed off.

"Hey… are you okay?" Sam's voice was wary and I figured he could feel the dark aura coming from me in waves.

"_I_ am just fine." I spoke through gritted teeth and my pace picked up. Jake, on the other hand, might not be so fine when the psycho chick gets through with him.

"So, uh, where are you going?" Sam had no problem matching my pace with his unbelievably long legs.

Let's see. I'm thinking I'll go in order for my revenge plots; First Getts, then Jake.

"I'm headed towards the lounge," I looked over at Sam, finally realizing he was actually there instead of formulating evil plans. "Sorry, are you headed that way?" That was stupid. Of course he wasn't, it's a _girl _dormitory.

"Umm… I'll just stick with you."

Are my ears deceiving me or was Sam _willingly _going to stay by my side? Not that I'm getting mushy or anything, let's get real. I was just shocked that's all.

"Oh. Well, okay."

Holy shit! This is our first real conversation without Emily or Jake hanging around.

"So you're headed for the lounge for a root beer before hitting the books?" I raised my brows at him in question. "You know because I've noticed you're always drinking it and you go to your room every night as soon as classes are over and so… yeah."

He actually _noticed._

"Well, no. I'm going to buy a Snickers bar." A mischievous smile tugged at the corner of my lips. "I do need to advance my vocabulary after all."

"And a Snickers bar is going to help you?" Sam's brows knitted together. "Funny, I thought people usually picked up a dictionary or thesaurus for that kind of stuff?"

I smiled then. An actual smiled that wasn't forced with my teeth showing and everything and it was because I thought what Sam said was funny. And the fact that—and I don't care how _not _me this is—Sam was actually with me and not with Emily. Unless, he was trying to use me too.

There goes my smile.

"You know how there are words on the back of a Snickers wrapper?" He nodded. "The definitions are inside so I'll just commit one of those words to memory."

"Oh. Okay. But aren't those words… fake?"

I smiled my mischievous smile at the mischievous part of my plan. "Yep. And that's the whole point. Mr. Getts will flip."

Sam laughed. "That's one of the things I love about you."

Love?

I stopped dead in my tracks. "What?"

He looked over at me and gave me a half smile, a tint of red painting his well tanned cheeks. "You know? How you're always sarcastic and finding ways to get the best of people. I find it… cool."

"Cool?" I snorted. "Most people find it annoying, pessimistic, and that it's a sign that I'm really just a downer who can never be happy." Take my mom for example.

"Really?" He looked surprised as he opened the door for to the lounge for me. "Well those people are really screwed in the head."

"Tell me about it."

We walked through the lounge, zigzagging through tables, dodging rowdy teens who were gathering for some Friday night fun, and avoiding the wrappers people were too ignorant to get up and throw in the trash. It was a path I walked everyday, one I knew by heart, but now I had Sam with me.

We approached the candy machines and I stopped, digging around in my pocket for the extra change I _knew _I put in my pocket this morning before I left for this exact reason. I always carry change on me incase I find the undeniable craving for chocolate or a root beer, but where the hell is it? I know I put right…

"_Please Leah." Jake gave me begging eyes of a puppy. "It's brain food I _need _it. Candy is the only way to keep me awake during History, you _know _that."_

Right. I had caved into Jake's persistence this morning and gave him the change for his own candy since he was always broke. Not only am I being used to get to Emily but for my money too. That asshole is going to get it.

"Well, there goes my clever plan," I sighed and shifted my bag to the other shoulder. "I gave Jake my candy money."

"I'll get it," Sam suggested, already pulling the money from his pocket. "And a root beer too."

"No, you don't have to—"

"I don't mind," He insisted and though I _hate _being cut off, his bright smile made up for it. "Here," he handed me the change for the soda. "You buy the root beer and I'll get the Snickers."

I nodded and took the change as his fingers brushed against the palm of my hand, my face flushing a red before I quickly turned around towards the soda machines, hiding it.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I listened to the clunk of the soda as it fell at the bottom. I reached into to slot and pulled out the cold soft drink. "For appreciating my sarcasm too and stuff."

As I turned around I was met with Sam's smiling face as he handed me my Snickers and I took it with shaky hands. "No problem. Say, Leah, do you play any of the games in the lounge?"

I crinkled my nose. "This stuff's a little to amateur for me."

His eyes brightened just like his smile. "Jake and I were going to go to the arcade downtown and you can join us if you want. I'd ask Emily, but she says she doesn't like games."

Of course she doesn't. Emily is the ideal princess character.

"That'll be fun." Even if Jake will be there it's better than being stuck alone in my dorm again on a Friday.

"Alright," He smiled as he started heading for the exit. "I'll be at the front of the dorm around eight."

"Alright."

I watched his retreating as he left the dorm and I almost sighed. Almost. Really, I'm not some boy crazed girly girl who loses her mind over one guy.

Pssh. Get real.

-0-0-0-

When I got to my room, I searched for my scissors. Not to chop off all of Jake's pretty hair for revenge—though the thought did entertain me—but, every time I open a Snicker's bar regularly the wrapper rips, making the words harder to read and I'd prefer not having to tape my wrapper back together just to get the definition to a word that didn't exist.

I found _my _scissors resting on _Emily's _dresser. Stuff like this pissed me off. It's my stuff so it should remain on my side of the room and shouldn't be taken unless I give permission. And if I for some reason _do _give Emily permission, I'd expect it to be right back where I left it. Emily doesn't understand this part of how I want what's _mine _to stay with _me _and every time I flip out on her, she'll just use that whole innocent angel act and make it seem like I'm overreacting over nothing but a misplaced pair of scissors. As if. I'm not _that _possessive. I just like my stuff where I can find it.

I take the scissors and run the tip of the blade neatly down the center. The wrapper opens and I remove the Snickers bar, setting it on the napkin I had laid out for it. I open it completely and read the word that will be used in my next English paper.

_Nougatocity: a heightened yet fleeting state of accomplishment that makes you realize how unbelievably unmotivated you normally are._

I smirk. I'd like to see how tight Getts' panties will twist when he gets a load of this bad boy.

There was knocking at the door.

"Bittersweet, open up!"

Right on time.

"It's already opened!" I shout back and the doorknob twist before the door opens, revealing Jake's tall form. This is the guy that used me to get to Emily. I put the scissors away immediately to fight the urge of wanting to throw them at him.

"Hey Asshole."

Jake walks over to my bed and drops his books on them watching as they bounce. "Ouch. Haven't heard that one in a while."

That's because I haven't really found the need for it until now. When it's actually true.

"So… what do you want to start on today?" He dropped on my bed bouncing up and down like a child who had inhaled too much sugar. "History… Math…. Creative—ooh, Snickers!" He made a move to grab my Snickers bar that rested on my desk, but I blocked his view, placing my body between him and the prize.

"Leah…" He whined as he sulked back over to my bed.

"What color was Emily's shirt today?"

"Yellow…" He gave me a confused quiz, but I continued on with my test to see whether or not he truly had photographic memory.

"Ms. Taka's, Sam's, and…" I thought of another good one. "Amy Motzkabitch's"

Jake gave me a raised brow. "Floral, dark blue polo, and a strapless pink top with sequins. Now the point to all of this random questioning?"

I pointed an accusing finger at him. "You have a photographic memory!"

He blinked twice. "Yeah…"

"So you can ace test without even trying."

"Well, I still have to actually _look _at the material."

"But you don't even have to really study." He looked at me with caution and slowly nodded his head. "So you really don't even have to be here everyday."

"Well… you could _say _that, but I always get homework answers from you and—"

Now he's using me for my _work _too? That fucking bastard!

"So you only came here that one day pretending to be study buddies just to piss me off and annoy me!"

"No, I actually—"

"So you were just using me to get to Emily!" I don't know why, but it hurt to actually admit the words out loud. They burned my tongue as they fumbled from my lips.

Jake stared wide eyed, mouth agape at me for a while and the silence around us made my stomach clench. Was this it? He didn't even _try _to defend himself from the accusations of his deceit?

"What the _hell _are you talking about!?"

Or maybe he was.

I walked up to where he sat on my bed, waving a finger at him. "Don't sit there at act like a fucking idiot. You come in here, pretending you need help when you're really a frickin' genius, and what other reasons am I supposed to believe you came in here for since you denied that you just wanted to annoy me?" I glared down at his pathetic being. "You used me to get an up close and intimate look at Emily's life. That's why you were looking at the pictures that first day."

Jake looked at me as if I were crazy. "I wasn't trying to use you to get to—"

"Then why the hell were you there that day!?"

"I don't know, maybe because of _you!"_

"Bull shit!"

I was pissed and one nice saying like that wasn't just going to diminish the fire that was building up inside. Yeah, he really came for me. I'm not some stupid girl living in a fantasy world. Get real.

Jake suddenly stood up from my bed and I had to back up a few spaces to look up. I was tall for a girl, but Jake was still a giant. He looked down at me with angry eyes. It was the first time I actually saw Jake actually angry.

"Well, I thought you were pretty cool and its not like I knew anyone else on campus to hang out with and well gee, I thought I could hang out with you for a while." He glared down at me. "Sorry, if I gave you the wrong idea to make you think I was using you, I didn't think I could be perceived as _that _much of an asshole."

"Why did you think I called you that when you walked in?"

"Fuck Leah, I thought it was a _joke. _That's what friends do, they _joke." _

"I _know _what friends do." I mean, I do have my own friends back at home. Hard as it is to believe. "I also know that you were here for Emily."

"Well I wasn't!" He was furious with me and I almost gasped at the fury dancing in his eyes, but I held my ground. "Is it so hard to believe that someone might actually like you for _you!?_"

Yes. When I stand next to Emily all the time, it is.

Jake's voice softened as he looked down upon me. "Is it?"

We were riding in rough waters here and we needed to turn this boat around. These are one of the topics that are untouchable, off limits. He's digging too deep here.

Jake sensed how I tensed up and just like the day he asked me about my dad, he switched topics.

"Look, I'm sorry if I pissed you off in some way, but I really wasn't using you. I didn't lie about my memory, I just didn't tell you. But this whole fucked up theory you have going on in your head about me using you to get to Emily is wrong. Doing something like that would just be _wrong._"

Shit. He sounded sincere, like he was actually telling the truth. I felt guilt building up and I knew I'd have to make things right and apologize to him for blowing my top. Now that I think about it I was just jumping to conclusions based on the way I've been treated by the boarding school in the past. History is said to repeat itself though so I just…

"Sorry," I mumble as I look away from Jake, hating how low I feel. "I was just… I was talking to Sam today and one thing just jumped to another in my mind."

"No problem," Jake said easily as if the wasn't just standing before me angry and hurt by my accusations. He slunk back into the comfort of my bed with the ease that only Jake seemed to possess. "You know what would make this peace offering official?"

"What?"

Jake smiled a cheeky grin. "Your Snickers bar."

I looked over at the candy that was resting on my desk and then back at Jake who was giving me his puppy dog begging look. He seemed to have perfected it since this morning. I walked over and snapped it in half, tossing half of the chocolate treat who caught it.

"Ah, you're the best Leah."

I simply dropped into my seat with a grunt in response. We sat in silence as we ate our halves of the chocolate bar and I looked out the window, the guys playing Frisbee on the green lawn seeming very interesting.

"Leah?"

"What?"

"Has anyone…" He paused and I looked over at him with raised brows. "Has anyone ever used you to get to Emily?"

I looked away, staring out the window again to hide the pain that I knew would flash through my eyes. I was quiet for a long time before finally speaking up.

"More often than not."

"Bastards." His voice was low and hate filled. "Trust me Leah, if anyone ever does that to you again I'll—"

"Whoa there buddy," I gave him a smirk. "No need to get all riled up and protective." Even if it did make me happier. "The past is in the past. No worries." A lie. The past is always hovering over me, haunting.

Jake was quiet for a while, staring at me intently before he flopped back on my bed. "I don't feel like studying today. It's Friday." He turned his head in my direction. "What are you doing tonight?"

I smiled, a real smile, as the thoughts of my earlier chat filled my head. "Last I heard, I was hitting the arcade with you and Sam."

"Really?" He didn't sound shocked at all and just stared at the ceiling. "I'm going to kick you ass in DDR."

I scoffed and I felt the calm feeling Jake carried around with him settling over the room.

"Get real, Jackass."

"Ditto, Bittersweet."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**And there you go!!!!! Chapter 9 is finally done. Next chapter… um, I'm not exactly sure on what I'm going to do. Maybe I'll throw in some Emily jealousy and I have a lot of little Leah and Jake bonding moments written down, but I don't know if I'll use them. Maybe or maybe not. I don't know. What I DO know is that it would make me happy if you REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**~Kimiko888~**_


	10. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Okay, so I was out of school on a Snow Day—it's a miracle that it's been three days and the snow hasn't melted where I live—so I decided I'll get it over with and update this story. I've been trying to think of what exactly I wanted to happen when I woke up with sudden inspiration and I finished the chapter up and now I'm updating. So please enjoy chapter 10 of You Got Me!!!!!!!**

_**You Got Me**_

**Chapter 10: Jealousy**

"Amy's having another dorm sleepover," Emily spoke in her nauseating innocent voice as she stood in the threshold. "You should really come, Leah. It'll be fun."

I sighed and bit my tongue to keep from spitting out the nasty comment that was threatening to let loose. Must we really go through this every Friday? Every Friday Amy holds her lame Friday night sleepovers, every Friday Emily gives a futile attempt to encourage me to come, and every Friday I still refuse and end up in the dorm alone. Will Emily ever understand that I _like _the absence of her perky attitude? I'm trying really hard not to say it to her face, but it's tempting to just let my bitch rein over me for a second. Just a short little while.

"For the hundredth time, I'm fine Emily." I look up from the book I was reading. "Really."

"I just get worried about you Leah." Is it just me or are her eyes getting glassy? "You're always alone on Fridays and you don't have any friends here…"

I looked at Emily in horror as she bowed her head. Good God, she _was _crying for me. Maybe I should feel… something for the fact that she's crying for me, but I don't. In fact, I'm annoyed. Pity is something I never took well and even if I'm not a cold hearted bitch, that's never going to change. Also, what does she mean by, _'You don't have any friends'_? What the hell does she think Jake and Sam are?—not that I'd _tell _them. I'm not _that _much of an outcast.

"I just… I just don't want you to be alone."

Honestly, the tears are starting to piss me off. Are they really necessary, because I'm just finding them a bit overdramatic. They make Emily seem more fake than innocent and genuinely caring for me and that just adds to the annoying essence of it all.

I could tell Emily that I'm going to the arcade with Sam and Jake to stop the pity tears, but she'll just want to come along too and that will just add to my annoyance. If it's one thing that really knows how to piss me off is a clueless princess trying to hang with a bunch of guys. I can see it now; Emily giving a small innocent giggle and batting her eyelashes as she asks Sam or Jake how to play each game. Having to walk her through everything—and I know we will because Emily is _not _a gamer—just sucks the fun out of everything. Nothing frustrates me more than some girl pretending to be interested in games to get some guy's attention. Really, have they no self pride?

Also, the way I know Emily is going to try to get all the attention on her is just going to make me want to ring her neck. Sam and Jake usually do a good job on focusing on _both _of us, but Emily would have no problem directing the conversation so it's all about her. Watching her bask in the attention will just piss me off and the point is to try to _enjoy _the time at the arcade. Not wishing I had just kept my ass locked in my room, reading my book.

"Emily, just go have fun." If you can call being dropped into a tank of sharks fun. "You go to the sleepover every Friday and every Saturday you come back and I'm just fine. Now go already!" Really. It's 7:50 and Sam's car will be here around 8:00.

Emily looked hesitant before she finally sighed in defeat. "Fine, but next Friday I'm going to stay here and we'll have our own girl's night, okay?"

My stomach churned. I'd rather have my eyeballs yanked from the sockets and every hair form my body plucked one by one with a tweezer.

I forced a smile. "We'll see."

Emily gave me a half smile. "Okay. Well… I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye…" I urged her out the door with another forced smile that threatened to crack my cheeks.

"Bye," Emily called over her shoulder as she shut the door behind her. I waited five seconds incase she'd come back. She didn't.

Finally.

I hopped out of bed and grabbed my essentials and shoved them in my pocket. I didn't carry around a purse for the fact that I have to lug it around and I usually end up forgetting about it, so I always make sure there's enough room in my pockets for money and important cards like my ID and Driver's License. I was wearing a pair of olive cargo pants that had lots of pockets all big enough for my entire wallet to fit in.

I changed out of the tank I had been lounging around in so not to raise any suspicions from Emily, and pulled my gray Invader Zim t-shirt over my head. I pulled my hair back into a high ponytail, letting my bangs hang over my eyes after deciding I was too lazy to pin the back, and then shoved my feet into my worn out pair of gray converse. I grabbed my black jacket and headed out the door just as a horn sounded outside my window.

Perfect timing.

I hurried down the steps, having no patience to wait for an elevator, and when I stepped out of the dorm, Sam was seated in the driver's seat of a dirty white Camry with paint peeling from the hood and Jake was seated in the back seat.

"Come on Leah!" Jake shouted out the window as he rolled it down manually. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

I climbed into the passenger's seat and fastened my seat belt just as Sam pressed down on the gas, going a lot faster than allowed in a parking lot. I looked up at the window that was next to mine and belonged to the room Emily was in right now. Maybe I should feel guilty about lying—well not telling the _truth— _to Emily. Maybe I shouldn't have let my jealousy of how she could steal the conversation influence my actions.

Sam turned and smiled at me. "You ready to get whooped?"

Or maybe not.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Yume no tsuzuki ga aru nara__  
__mayowazu ni tobidasou_

Jake was already panting as Under the Sky by Beforu was coming to an end, and my feet hit the arrows with perfect timing, my screen lighting up with the word, Marvelous over and over again. The beat started picking up and the arrows moved faster, while Jake didn't and his screen started showing him straight boo's and I saw his bar landing in the red.

_ryoute o sora ni kazashite kokoro no DOA akete__  
__asu o mitsumete aruite yukou_

I kept my foot down until the freeze arrow was completed and the bright yellow wording of 'You Win!' popped up on my screen with confetti falling while Jake's screen displayed how much a failure he was with a red 'You Lose!'

"Fuck," Jake panted as he bent over, hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. "I'm out of shape."

"Now will you finally admit that I kill you in DanceDanceRevolution or do you need to go another round?" We've gone five rounds already and I've won them all.

"No!" Jake shouted putting his hands up in defeat finally as he got off the platform. "You win, you're all mighty, the best, I give." He sat down on the floor by the game and rested his head against the machine still breathing hard. "Man… this is not my kind of game."

I smirked at his exhausted form. "Obviously."

"Looks like you need a drink," Sam spoke as he walked over carrying the drinks he set out to get us. Jake held out his hand, motioning for Sam to hurry up. When he finally had his Sprite in hand he quickly began guzzling it down.

"Isn't there a gym on campus?" I asked, taking my root beer from Sam and I sat on the edge of the dance platform.

"This is my first year here," Jake spoke as he kept the straw in his mouth. "I'm sure you're much more of an expert on that place."

"Well, there is, and you should consider going to it." Sam laughed and he sat down beside me and I froze for a second. Jake stopped slurping through his straw for a moment and looked between the two of us before continuing. He's probably reading too much into the situation. Idiot.

"So…" Jake slowly spoke up after a while of silence. "Who's up for Burnout?"

Before I could even respond, Sam and Jake had both shot up and raced across the arcade for the racing game was just lucky enough to be empty of other gamers. I stood up to follow the overly excited teen boys and reached them just in time to see Jake pick a cherry red muscle car to race.

"Nice choice," I approved as I rested my forearms on the shoulders of both of their seats. "Very sexy color."

Jake turned to me with wide eyes. "I can't believe _you _just said sexy."

Neither can I.

"It doesn't count when I'm being sarcastic." Though I wasn't.

"Oh."

They played about six rounds, hogging the game from all the preteens who stood around for a few minutes, hoping in vain that the two giants would get off. Surprisingly, Jake won every single one, taking first and winning himself free games while Sam had to keep feeding the machine quarters, mumbling words of frustration under his breath.

"Come on, come on," Sam mumbled as he pressed down on his gas pedal harder, hoping to reach the goal before Jake, who was just a bit ahead of him, the finish line in sight. "Just a little… Damnit!" His car flew past the checkered banner in second, right after Jake."

"Whoo!" Jake shouted, pumping his fist in the air. "And Jacob Black remains the undefeated champion! All must bow to me!"

"I'm surprised you head is big enough to contain that massive ego of yours," I mumbled, sipping my root beer. It was my third refill.

"That's it," Sam climbed out of the seat. "I'm done with this game."

"Aw, come on Sammy, don't be a sore loser."

Sam ignored Jake's boastful tone and turned to me. "You wanna try, Leah."

"Actually I—"

"Are you afraid you'd lose to me too? Is the world full of cowards too afraid to face the ultimate king?"

"Actually, I am going to kill you in this and you will be worst than me at DDR _and _Burnout."

"I take that as a challenge."

I sat down in Sam's former seat and took the wheel glaring at Jake. "It is."

I usually don't make bluffs. In fact, I never make bluffs because if someone is able to call that bluff I won't have to suffer the embarrassment of my lie. It's simple math. But when you add an annoyingly boastful Jacob Black into the equation the problem get's confusing and your end result is an out of character Leah Clearwater, taking a challenge she knows she's going to lose. This is, The Wrong Answer.

-0-0-0-0-

"You're almost there," Sam coaxed me as I weaved through the traffic at 100mph hoping not to crash again so I could make it to at least fifth. "Just—shoot."

Jake glanced at my screen and smirked before looking back at hi own screen, laughing as my car swerved off the road again, slamming into the railing.

"Damnit!" I slammed my hands against the steering wheel as I had to wait for them to stop replaying my crash. Really, was it necessary?

"I'm amazed you even have a license," Jake taunted as he skillfully weaved between cars, taking first. "Keep you eyes on the road, Leah."

"Shut up," I seethed. "Just, shut. Up."

In my defense, while I may suck at racing I kill at takedowns where all you have to do is make the other cars crash, not race them. But they only have racing on the arcade games of I'm losing. For the fourth time. To Jake. He is never going to let me live this down.

"Here," Sam spoke up behind me as my car started racing again though there wasn't much of a point—I was in dead last. "Just…" he trailed off leaving me clueless.

Just what? Keep my eyes on the road? Not only was I already _doing that _but Jake had just used that exact same saying and I would probably have killed Sam if he repeated the same words even if it was meant to help. The problem were those stupid cars that _weren't _racing that just pop out of nowhere and make me crash. _They _were the problem.

"You can come in fifth if you don't crash again," Sam encouraged me as I tried to keep from crashing as I raced through incoming traffic. "Just—watch out!"

Sam placed his hands over mine on the steering wheel right before I could crash into a maroon colored car and that he steered me clear of. Even after my car was miraculously saved, Sam kept his hands over mine, guiding me through traffic. I had stopped breathing all together.

"Speed up," Sam whispered in my ear as he leaned in closer and my breath hitched as I pressed down on the gas harder, now taking fifth and then fourth place.

I honestly couldn't believe this was really happening. I know my face was red hot and a tomato, but for the first time I didn't care that I was acting like a boy obsessed girl—an Emily. I decided that I was just going to enjoy this for the first time in my life and I closed my eyes, letting Sam guide me.

The sound of a car crashing made my eyes snap open, but when I looked at my screen, my car was still moving. I looked over at Jake, who was just snapping his head back away from me to look at his screen, where the camera was paused on his crash.

I smirked at Jake's shocked face.

"Keep your eyes on the road, Jakey."

-0-0-0-0-

The next morning I moved through the breakfast line in a daze, half sleep, grabbing whatever food that would have to be accompanied with syrup as I usually did, blindly. We didn't get back until two or so in the morning—three hours after curfew—and even though the arcade closes at ten we went to catch a late show of Avatar which is practically three hours long and that's how I got back at two in the morning. I had to ask some random girl on the first floor to let me in so I wouldn't get in trouble with our house mother.

The entire time I was dragging myself out of bed so not to miss breakfast, I couldn't get the scene of Sam and me racing out of my head. Even when little Ms. Sunshine, Emily came in loud and wide awake, I didn't find the want to choke her like I usually would have when she's perky while I'm still exhausted. Instead, the memory of Sam whispering in my head kept me mellow.

When I reached our normal table, Jake was the first to greet me, waving his hands above his head wildly as if I didn't see him or know where we sat for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

"The dead has arisen," Jake announced as I dropped my tray on the table and slumped into my seat across from Emily. "And she looks like hell."

I opened my mouth to tell Jake off, but Sam cut me off.

"She had a late night. You're the one who wanted to go see Avatar… for the third time."

"You've seen that thing _three _times?" I asked, wide eyed. I loved the movie, but I wouldn't go see it for a third time, at ten at night no less.

"The first two times were in 2-D and normal 3-D. They say you haven't seen it until you've watched it in IMAX. You have to admit it was way better in IMAX 3-D." Jake explained. "And since I went undefeated in Burnout, I got to choose what we did next and I chose a movie."

"I went undefeated in DDR," I pointed out. "I should have been the one to choose what we did next."

"You only played me and only for five rounds. I played you _and_ Sam in a total of eleven rounds and I came in first every time. It's only fair I got to choose."

"What about ladies first?"

"Ladies, not monsters."

I pushed Jake and he fell off his seat and we all laughed, minus Emily who was looking between us confused.

"Leah is definitely a girl," Sam defended me, shooting a bright smile that made me go red.

"Of course you would sat that," Jake mumbled as he climbed back up on his seat. "You were the one putting all the moves on her yesterday with the whole… steering wheel thing."

My blush darkened and I looked over to Sam who had a strip of red painted over his nose. Emily on the other hand was wide eyed before she narrowed her eyes at me for a second, a flash of hate zooming past her eyes. What the hell?

"Wait a second," Emily spoke up. "What did y'all do last night?"

"We went to an arcade," Jake explained. "And then since I killed them in Burnout, I got to choose that we go to see Avatar."

"Oh. Well, I was under the impression that Leah was _alone _in our _dorm_ last night." This time she really did glare at me. "But I guess she went and found herself some fun."

"We would have invited you," Sam spoke up. "But you said you didn't play games."

"I wouldn't have mind learning," Emily batted her lashes and I didn't try to fight the roll of my eyes. It was so sickening the way Emily just threw herself at Sam.

"Um…" Sam trailed off, not able to comment on Emily's behavior. He finally looked away from her and at me. "There's a drive in movie special next weekend, we could go to that."

"Oh, I just love drive-ins!" Emily chirped, demanding attention. "What movies are they playing?"

"Actually, I was just asking… Leah," Sam said, looking at me uncertainly and I froze, the forkful of French toast freezing an inch away from.

We all sat in silence for a while until I felt Jake's elbow jabbing into my side and that snapped me out of my daze.

"I'd—"

"I have to go to the bathroom," Emily cut me off, standing from her seat. "Come with me Leah."

"I don't have to—"

Emily was already at my side, pulling me from my seat. "Bathroom," she glared down at me at I was taken back for a moment. "_Now."_

-0-0-0-0-

The second we got to the bathroom, Emily checked under all the stalls and threw them open until she was sure it was empty of any eavesdroppers.

I crossed my arms and leaned back on one of the sinks. "What do you—"

"What the hell were you doing out there?" Emily snapped, and I looked at her shocked, wondering if her body was possessed by some wandering spirit when she fell asleep last night. This was nothing like the girl who was crying over me last night.

"_Excuse _me?"

"I said, what the _hell _were you doing?" Emily advanced on me with every word. "Because it looked like you were going to actually agree to Sam's date."

"Well, I kind of was."

Emily stared at me for a while, mouth agape before she started speaking in her pissed off, very un-Emily like tone again.

"You can't go on a date with him; _I _like him. You can't just go behind my back and take him like that."

"Considering he asked me, I didn't take him from you." Why was she telling me all this stupid girl code stuff anyways? Wasn't it obvious I don't believe in all that bull? Unless it was Nikki or someone, not an attention crazed Emily.

"What, so you _like _him now?" Emily waited expectantly, but I kept silent. I liked Sam before Emily even laid eyes on him, I just keep who I like to myself and don't tell the world.

"Oh my god," Emily's nose wrinkled in disgust. "You _do _like him. You're such a bitch Leah. You knew I liked him, but you still go after him. What a slutty thing to do, I mean, _really?"_

I looked at Emily for a long second before I blinked, realization hitting. I was so shocked that _Emily _was telling me off, that I didn't process the stuff she was actually saying and what she was. Emily was a selfish bitch just like all the other girls who think I'm… nothing. The only thing keeping me back from attacking her was the shock and the fact that she was my cousin, but now—now Emily was just another bitch who thought she could look down on me.

"Go back out there and tell him you can't go," Emily ordered like she was the Queen of England. "Go and tell him you have to study or something."

I stopped slouching against the sink and stood to my full height, a half a head taller than Emily. "_What?"_

"Go tell him you said _nooooo," _Emily dragged out the words as if I were stupid and if it weren't for the fact that I wasn't up for a full out brawl, I would have slapped her.

"Go to hell," I said before turning to leave, shaking my head at the craziness of it all.

Before I left though, I heard Emily let out a high pitched screech and stomp her feet like the spoiled brat I always suspected she was. Really, telling _me _what to do and getting in _my _face? Did she completely forget that I am the queen of cold hearted bitchiness? Was she stupid?

I heard Emily cursing me out as the door shut behind me.

That _bitch._

_**-0-0-0-0-**_

_**So Sam has finally asked Leah out on an actual date and the TRUE Emily has been revealed. The only thing missing is Jake's reaction to this all. Well… you're going to have to keep reading to find out. So I hope you liked it and that I didn't make you all wait too long. So… PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_

_**~Kimiko888~**_


	11. Anger

**So, I wasn't exactly sure how I wanted this chapter to flow, but I knew I had to get it done. It's just another one of those small chapters I do to move the story along and to emphasize on a point. Like, the fact that Emily and Leah's hate grows while Leah's friendship with Jake grows too. So, anyways, please read and Enjoy!**

_**You Got Me**_

**Chapter 11: Anger**

For once, the rumors in this school are true.

Yes, I am going out with Sam this Saturday to the three feature drive-in.

Yes, I did curse out my superior because I didn't get the room I demanded.

Yes, I do hate my cousin, my own flesh and blood.

And yes, I do consider Jake as a really good friend. Just don't tell him that.

-0-0-0-0-0-

I stormed down the steps to the first floor, made a left, passed eight doors until I reached the very last door on the hall that had 'MS. POTTER' written on the sign hanging on the door. I threw the door open and the gray-haired lady jumped, glasses flying off her face, with the loud boom my entrance made when the door slammed against the wall.

"Oh, hello, what can I—"

"I need a new room," I cut her off. I stalked over to her desk, setting my hands down in the way all those intimidating people in movies did to make it clear they weren't screwing around. I'm not screwing around. "I need a new roommate today or you're going to be loading busses to a girl's memorial because Emily Young is about to get her ass kicked."

"You can be suspended for making threats on other students."

Emily wasn't a student. She was the devil disguised as a fucking ultra bitch who was the biggest fake in this entire school. Yeah, she even out does the Motzkabitch.

"Where are you going to suspend me to? My _room!?_" I leaned in close. "That would only intensify the problem lady!" I haven't verbally—I've done a lot in my head—disrespected my superiors in a long time, but Emily was ruining all those year of patience. "I don't care if y'all put me in solitary confinement; just get me the _hell _out of that room!"

"I'm about to have you escorted out of my office."

That's another example of The Wrong Answer. The Right Answer would be to get me transferred out of that hell hole as soon as possible or the janitors are going to be cleaning up a blood bath.

"How about you make some arrangements and get me a new room," I snapped, the hostility obvious in my voice.

"You're—"

"Okay." I took a deep breath to try to calm myself down. I'm not going to get anywhere by yelling at my house mother. I was raised by civilized people, not a pack of wolves. "I am just trying to be the responsible person for once and remove myself from the problem that is beginning to get out of hand in my room." I gave her the best pleading, kiss ass face I could pull. "So can I _please _have a new room?"

Ms Potter gave me a tight lipped smile. "No."

That. Bitch.

I stared at her for a really long time before throwing my hands up and started backing away. "You know what, fine. _Fiiiiiiine._ Since you have such a huge stick up your tight ass, I'll just wait for administration to fire you because you're the worst housemother in the history of this fucking school and then I'll get my room. In the meantime, you should get off your _fat ass _and try doing your job and caring about the students you look over, because when I knock Emily out I'll be sure to mention your name, _Ms. Potter,_ because you're the lady who fed me bull shitty answers instead of getting me a new room!"

The tight lipped smile was still plastered on her face. "I'll see you with me in detention right after classes let out today."

I opened my mouth to _really _give her a piece of my mind, but closed it again deciding better of it. I mimicked Ms. Potter's tight lipped smile. "I hope you have a nice day too."

"I really think you're going to love clean-up duty."

I slammed the door shut so hard, the sign fell to the ground and I didn't waste any time stomping it under my foot, grounding it in with the heel of my shoe.

What a supreme bitch. I was honestly just trying to remove myself from the problem before I killed Emily, but I just ran into _another _problem. Clean-up duty with the supreme bitch.

"Fuck. A. Fuck-ing. Moose," I grounded out, stomping on the sign with every syllable.

"And just when I thought your psycho days were over, you prove me wrong."

"Just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse, you prove me wrong," I shot back at Jake, still stamping my feet all over Ms. Potter's sign. Jake walked over and leaned against the wall in front of me, giving me the once over.

"I'd hate to be the target of your anger. That's a terrifying face."

I stopped my assault on the sign and glared at Jake. "Shut up. Just shut the _fuck _up."

"Sorry for stating aloud my observations."

I took a deep breath and exhaled. Slowly.

"What are you doing here anyways? This is a _girl's _dormitory."

"I was looking for you," he shrugged. "Stopped by your dorm and Emily said you took off, screaming about 'fixing the problem before ripping her fucking head off.'" He looked off into space for a second. "Yep, that sounds about right. Definitely you."

"And you knew I'd be here just from that little bit of information."

"No, I did some inferring and figured it out." He looked me in my eyes, for once serious. "Are you okay?"

I opened my mouth, but then closed it, sighing. I went over to lean against the wall beside him, sinking to the ground.

"She threw a boot at my head today."

"Ooh."

"I was about to kill her, but no, I go down to Ms. Potter and ask"—so I really demanded—"for a new room and she says _no._ And then she gives me detention with her." I hung my head and pulled my knees up to my chest. "Is she or is she not a bitch?"

"I think the right answer would be to say she is a bitch."

This is why I tolerate Jake. He actually understands where I'm coming from at times. And he's the only one I can really vent about Emily about. Given, he's still and idiot who likes Emily for her gorgeousness, but he also lets me throw all my frustrations on him.

"You came looking for me," I spoke up after a moment of silence, changing the subject. "Did you want something?"

"Not really," he shrugged, sliding down so he was next to me. "It's just we're usually the first at breakfast and you weren't there so I went checking up on you."

"Oh." Jake actually thought about what happened to me. "Thanks."

"So why were you late?"

I was mentally choking Emily in my mind.

"She turned off my alarm."

"Oh." We were quiet for another second or two. "So you want to go to breakfast now? I'm really hungry."

I stood up and Jake followed in suit. "Yeah. I have to go get my stuff though."

"I'll block for you if she throws another shoe."

For some reason, I was able to give Jake a genuine smile as I looked up at him. "You do realize that you're screwing your chances with her just by talking to me, right?"

"Well…" He trailed off, thinking of something as we started down the hall. "I'll guess I'll just be out of luck then."

"You don't sound very wounded by that."

"Why should I?" Jake asked, looking down at me. "She's the one who'll be missing out."

Indeed.

-0-0-0-0-0-

In retrospect, I can look back at the time between having a boot thrown at my head and being assigned detention and realize that maybe I went about getting a new room the wrong way. What I should have done was walked in there like an adult, sat in the chair in front of Ms. Potter and discussed the situation with a calm voice. I probably would have been moving out this weekend if I did that.

But I didn't.

I went in there, hot and angry and ready to rip someone to shreds and what do you know, Ms. Potter just happened to be the first someone since I stormed out of my room. I'd hate to admit that my emotions rule over my actions, but they do. Most of the time they don't, but when I'm mad like I was this morning, they do. And I did something stupid and irrational because of it.

I felt the edge of a notebook jab my arm and I looked down.

'_You could always go and apologize to her and then speak to her again.'_

I didn't realize how much I fucked up until History, where I was passing notes back and forth with Jake like we always did. I shook my head at the suggestion and replied.

'_I am probably now the person she hates most in this school. I called her a fat ass.'_

Jake grimaced when he read what I wrote.

'_Not you best idea.' _No Kidding. _'But now all you have to do is write a bunch of letters or emails to the headmaster to see if he'll do anything.'_

'_I doubt it.'_

'_It'll work. You just have to send her one every day. When he sees just how serious and devoted and passionate about getting you new room, he'll be moved. He'll have to hand it over.'_

I rolled my eyes.

'_You do realize that all those words are just sugarcoating the fact that it would be extremely annoying.'_

'_Persistence is a magical tool.'_

The bell rang before I had a chance to reply and I dumped my stuff into my messenger bag, hoisting it over my shoulder before turning to Jake, who was waiting for me so we could head to lunch. A feeling of hot anger mixed with a little bit a dread settled at the pit of my stomach. I really don't want to go to lunch.

"We don't have to go if you don't want," Jake offered as if he was reading my mind. "We can just hang out at one of the lounges and eat there."

And leave Emily alone with Sam? "Maybe."

"I'll by you root beer." Jake pressed, leading us out of the classroom. "And I'll help you write your first letter to Headmaster Smith."

"I'm not going to piss the Headmaster off by sending him a letter every day." I've done enough stupid things for one day. "Besides, Ms. Potter probably already told him how I cursed her out this morning."

"You know," Jake started. "If you weren't so hell bent on making every word that comes out of my mouth sound stupid, you would admit it's a pretty good idea."

I stopped in my tracks. "I don't…" I _do _try to make everything Jake says idiotic in some way. "It's just a bad habit," I mumbled, resuming my pace.

"Whatever," Jake said in his easy voice that made it seem as if nothing was wrong in the world. "So what are we doing? Cafeteria or lounge?"

I thought back to this morning when Emily's boot came flying at my head. If I was in the same room as her anytime soon I was going to kill her. Within three seconds of laying eyes on her I would have initiated a food fight.

"It would be safer if we eat in the lounge today."

"Lead the way."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Classes had just end and I was hiding out by the fountain, wondering how much trouble I'd be in if I tried to skip out on detention. I was also planning my revenge on Emily. Maybe I should go to work with my scissors and shred all her precious clothes. Or maybe I should paint her hair blue in her sleep. Or dump a bucket load of insects on her in the morning as her wake up call. All were very promising.

"Hey."

I looked up from the spot on the ground I was staring at during my brooding to see Sam approaching and my heart slammed against my rib cage.

"'Sup," I said back, as I tried to keep cool. "What brings you to the fountain on this lovely evening?"

"Nothing really," he shrugged, taking a seat beside me on the bench. "I was just out looking for you. Haven't seen you all day."

"Right. Well, I haven't really…" I trailed off, scratching the back of my head. "I haven't really been myself today."

And I haven't. I'm more of the calm, cool, cut you down with words kind of bitch who doesn't throw temper tantrums or have a hissy fit in front of my house mother. But I lost all rationality when I saw a boot flying at my head. On the bright side, I did the right thing because if I hadn't opted for throwing a temper tantrum, I would have pounced on Emily.

"You've been hanging out with Jake all day," he pointed out with an unreadable expression on his face. "That might be the problem."

"Yeah right, I snorted. " I hang out with Jake all the time. He's starting to grow on me."

"Right," Sam nodded his head, his expression still unreadable. "So, we're still on for tomorrow right? Drive-in? You, me, and a car?"

"I'll bring the popcorn."

Sam gave me one of his dazzling smiles. "Great." He stood up, sliding his hands into his pockets and he looked down at me. "So… um, Emily and I are going to hang out in the lounge for a while. I'm about to go find Jake to see if he wants to tag along, but do you want to join."

"No," I answered immediately. Anything that involved Emily was an automatic no.

"Oh," he looked kind of shocked. "Well I—"

"I mean, I have detention with Ms. Potter," I explained when I caught on to his feeling of rejection.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's…" I shook my head. I don't dump my feelings on Sam because I don't think he can handle them. No offense to him or anything, but he's just not venting material in my mind. "It's kind of complicated."

"Oh." He looked like he was going to say something else, but he kept it to himself. "So, maybe I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow."

"Sure thing," I forced a smile as I watched him walk off. There is no way in hell I'm ever eating at the same table as Emily again. I don't even know how I'm going to live in the same room as her.

-0-0-0-0-0-

I decided that my scissors could use a little workout.

"This is the _only _time you will see Emily's undergarments, so don't get too excited and mess it up," I warned Jake as I slid the drawer open.

"You know," Jake started, twirling the scissors around his finger, "I like this new you. It's psychotic, yes, but it's so spontaneously wild, I have no choice but to fall in love with it."

"I'm shocked you're not trying to stop me," I mumbled as I fished a bra out of the drawer. "You do realize the danger you're in if she finds out you were with me, right?"

"I wouldn't' be here if I really cared," Jake pointed out. "Besides, I can't let you go down alone again."

I was about to cut a hole in the cup of the bra I was holding, when I stopped and looked up at Jake who was cutting zigzags in a tank top. No matter how much I tried to fight it, he's probably, he _is _the best friend I have here.

"Thanks," I mumbled, resuming my cutting.

"No problem." He reached out and pulled out a thong, not even pausing to register the fact before cutting the string in half. "My question for you is, how are you going to keep Emily away from your clothes?"

"That's easy," I picked up a tank. "I already put my stuff back in my trunk and locked it."

"Very smart."

"Even when I'm acting psychotic I still use my brain."

We went on for about another ten minutes, before I decided we should stop. I can't cut up _all _her underclothes because that would be absolutely irrational and I'm not _that _crazy. Though I did just cut up her clothes because she threw a boot at my head. Suddenly, it seems like I might have gone overboard.

"Shit," I mumbled, hitting the heel of my hand to my forehead. "I think I just completely overreacted."

"Well it's a little too late for realization to strike."

I looked at the drawer of half ruined clothes and started shuffling around to hide all the cut up pieces at the bottom. I really hate how irrational I get when I'm pissed off.

"You should have stopped me," I muttered as I shut the drawer and turned to Jake. "You really should have stopped me."

"And miss out on all this fun," He laughed. "No way."

"This isn't funny Jake!" I screamed yanking at his collar. "That bitch is going to _kill _me."

"No offense to Emily or anything," he started, easing himself out of my grip, "but I really don't think that she'd win the fight."

I thought it over.

"True." But I'd really don't want to have to deal with all out war at seven in the morning when she finds out. "Do you think I can crash with you tonight?"

Jake looked at me all wide eyed for a second before he finally started to nod his head slowly. "Uh, yeah. I… I think Sam is hanging out at one of his friend's dorms so you can take his bed."

"No," I shook my head, already beginning to gather the stuff I'd need for my sleepover. I may like Sam, but sleeping in his bed just screams creeper. "I'll just take the floor."

"Okay," Jake kind of squeaked out and I looked up at him. He seemed kind of nervous and weird.

"I can stay here if you're going to freak out like that," I said, stopping from unlocking my trunk. "I can hold my own if I have to."

"No, it's fine," Jake assured me, shaking his hands. He gave me that easy smile that only he could pull off. "After all, what are friends for?"

I smiled a bit before I caught myself and turned so my back was facing him, opening my trunk.

"Pssh. Who said we were friends?"

Jake laughed. "Yeah, I love you too, Leah."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**And there you have it folks, my sloppy, not really planned chapter 11 for You Got Me. I dropped some subtle hints about stuff that I hoped y'all caught onto so this wasn't a **_**complete **_**nonsense chapter. I'll try to put more meaning in the next chapter. Hell, I **_**will **_**put more meaning in it because it will be the date, a very important piece to this story. Alright, now I would love you all to death if you'd REVIEW!!!!!!!!**_

_**~Kimiko888~**_


	12. Friends

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight**

**So, yeah, I am HIGHLY aware of the fact that it took me forever to update and that a few of you are more than a tiny bit pissed. I take full blame. I tried starting this chapter off a couple of times but it didn't seem right every time I tried but I was **_**just **_**hit with inspiration. And it wasn't even for this chapter but the ending of the second to last chapter (yeah, I do plan on finishing the story if I thought that far ahead). I was just sitting on my bed, reading when BAM! The scene hits me like a ton of bricks and it plays out in my head like a movie. Well, since I really want to write that, I have to write this chapter and the rest of the story so that means I have to move my ass and get to typing! So, I am now going to just wing this chapter and hope it turns out the best. AND I'M SORRY FOR UPDATING SO FUCKING LATE! What can I say, it's just me.**

_**You Got Me**_

**Chapter 12: Friends**

"Dear Headmaster Smith, you might have heard of my inappropriate behavior from Mrs. Potter earlier today, but I am writing to—"

"Stop!" Jake cut me off before I even finished reading the first sentence. He was sitting in his desk chair, shaking his head in disapproval. "What if he hadn't heard about you incident with Mrs. Potter, huh? You would have been digging your own grave by mentioning it."

"But what if he had heard about it and thought I was being… I don't know, slick?"

"It's better to chance that he hadn't heard about it at all then actually mentioning the fact that you cursed your housemother out, lessening your chances of getting a new room." Jake began spinning around in his desk chair again. He got rid of the wooden one we all get and replaced it with his own "spinny" chair he actually packed with him. "You have to seem like you are absolutely perfect. You're not very good with apologizing anyways."

"What makes you say that?" Jake stopped spinning for a second and just looked at me. "Okay, fine." I ripped the sheet of paper out of my notebook and crumpled it up, shooting it in the trash can by Jake's desk. "How should I start this one?"

"State your case, clear and simple, and then elaborate _why _you need a different room." Jake pulled his phone out and read something before putting his phone back down on his desk.

I stared at the notebook on my lap for a couple of seconds before closing it, tossing it to the side. "This just isn't going to work," I declared lying done on my back. "They're so fucking stupid! They want to wait for a problem to seriously escalate before they're going to do anything. Grown-ups like these are the reason the country's in the fucking shit hole!"

"Taking one little letter out on the whole country." I glared at Jake's spinning figure from the floor. "That's pretty harsh."

"Point is," I said, sitting up again and crossing my legs, "I can't concentrate on a stupid letter to kiss the headmaster's fat ass. It's not about to happen."

"Oh, I get it." Jake stopped spinning and hopped out of his chair and stumbled around with a goofy smile on his face as he tried to focus on me. "You've got first date jitters!"

"I don't," I said bluntly with no inflection, though it was a lie. I've realized that shouting out answers to deny assumptions only makes you look guiltier. I am beginning to learn the art of lying about guys you like. "I just can't stand kissing ass."

"Likely story," Jake brushed off as he fell on his bed, bouncing twice due to the springs. "You are going nuts in that head of yours. What am I going to wear, what is he going to think, what should we talk about," Jake counted the worries on his fingers before stopping and rolling his eyes, reaching over to his nightstand to grab a tennis ball. "It's actually kind of annoying to go out with girls like that. Really, guys aren't all that dense. I can see the wheels turning in her head as she thinks of the next thing to say, not even paying attention to the conversation."

For some reason hearing the fact that Jake had actual dating experience comes to a shock. I mean, yeah, I knew he had to have some dating experience because, as much as I hate to admit it, he wasn't ugly and he had charisma, and he was _always _talking about girls, but it just sounds weird to actually hear him talk about it. I completely forgot Jake actually has a past love life since I never had enough interest in guys to considering dating and I forgot Jake wasn't in that same boat with me.

"So, I'm going to help you," Jake declared as he began tossing the ball up and down. "Step one: the right outfit."

I threw my notebook at him, effectively catching him off guard and his tennis ball hit him in the head.

"What the hell, Leah!"

"One of the reasons I tolerate you is because you're not an annoying girl who talks about clothes and everything before a date." I stood up and walked over to Jake's desk, claiming his spinny chair. "Don't piss me off right now."

"Fine," Jake huffed, throwing my notebook to the floor and picking his ball up, tossing it up in the air again. "Say, I'm hungry. You've got any of that comfort food on you?"

"Nope," I answered, beginning to turn myself in the chair, picking up speed to the point where the room began to blur together. "Nikki brought it the last time. And it was to cheer her up over issues at home."

"Your roommate trying to rip your head off seems like reason enough to bring on the comfort food."

"Something tells me that it's your stomach talking, not your brain." I stopped spinning abruptly and hopped up, stumbling a few steps before I began to sway with the tilting room. "Whoa."

"Lay down for a few seconds," Jake advised as I fell to the ground. "Your head should stop spinning. So, anyway, food. Let's go raid the vending machine."

"You have vending machine money?"

"No, but you do." Jack caught the ball and rolled over on his bed to look at me. "Right?"

"I'm not someone you can just mooch stuff off of," I reminded him, standing up and walking over to the bag I had shoved my clothes in for the night and I pulled the keys and my wallet out of the front pocket. "You're just lucky that we got to dinner late when all the good food was gone and I'm starving."

"This new Leah is truly awesome," Jake declared as he rolled off his bed, smiling cheekily at me and I rolled my eyes, jamming my feet into my shoes. "But, I must ask why you have your keys when we can walk to the vending machines in our socks."

"One, I'm not supposed to be in a boys dorm, and two, I'm hungry and a few snicker bars and a root beer isn't going to satisfy me today."

"Still thinking ahead I see," Jake nodded in appreciation as he put on his own shoes. He walked over to his window—they lived on the first floor, thankfully—and opened it, gesturing for me to exit. "Ladies first."

"Then I don't see why you're hesitating, Dickless." Dickless. Yeah, I like that nickname for him.

"That would wound me if it wasn't so unoriginal," Jake said with a roll of his eyes as he hopped out the window and followed him.

-0-0-0-0-0-

We decided to hit up McDonalds after driving in circles for thirty minutes. Besides the fact that just about every other place was closed, McDonalds' Dollar Menu seemed like it was the only menu that understood the poor state of my wallet as of now. And it would feed our giant appetites for cheap. Sneaking off campus with a car is a lot more work than you'd think.

"French fries, French fries, I love French fries!" Jake sang from his spot next to me on the hood of my car as we hung out in the parking lot, eating. He shoved another bunch of French fries into his mouth, his mouth so full that it effectively shut him up.

I ate the last of my cheeseburger and contemplated if I wanted an apple pie or fries next. We had pulled up to the driveway and our eyes got bigger than our heads. A lot bigger. We ordered four cheeseburgers, three small fries, four apple pies, two sweet teas, two triple-thick milkshakes (strawberry for me, chocolate for Jake) and a large McFlurry with two spoons to split between the two of us. I've eaten two cheeseburgers, guzzled down my entire shake, taken a few spoonfuls of the McFlurry, and eaten one apple pie. And I'm still going, but I have a feeling my digestive system is going to hate me later. Jake was still shoveling food and he is showing no signs of slowing down.

I was reaching for the French fries when they disappeared underneath my hand I looked up to see Jake grinning widely at me, bits of chewed up French fries visible since he couldn't completely close his mouth.

"That's disgusting," I grimaced, reaching for the last packet of fries that he held over his head, way out of my reach. "Give me the damn fries, Jake."

"You snooze you lose," he said with another grin after he swallowed his food.

"You can't lose when you buy everything," I told him as I held my hand out for the fries, not bothering to embarrass myself by trying to reach for them. "Give them to me, Dickless." I really like that nickname.

"Just for that, I'm keeping these." He brought the fries down to his mouth quickly and coughed on them, covering them with his germ infested spit that flew from his mouth in specks.

"Damnit, Jake!" I shouted, pissed, and he just laughed. "I wanted those."

"Eat the apple pie," he said giddily as he began shoving more fries in his mouth.

Instead of being appeasable and eating the pie I took the liberty of shoving Jake off my car and on to the pavement, smiling to myself at the groan he let out after he hit the ground.

"You," Jake mumbled as he picked himself off the ground, "Just wasted a dollar missy, being selfish not letting either of us have it."

"You shouldn't have covered them in your spit," I shrugged, snatching the McFlurry, determined to have the last of that. Jake eyed the cup in my hand and then looked at my face. "You push me off this car and I'll run you over."

Jake huffed and climbed back on the car, taking his sweet tea and guzzling that down. We sat in silence for a while until Jake started giggling around his straw, trying not to burst out laughing.

I looked at him incredulously with raised brows as his shoulders began to shake. "Are you cracking up on me?"

"I just realized something," He said with a sigh as he laid back on my car, smiling up at the sky. "I just went on a panty raid to cut up some clothes and I didn't even take time to enjoy it." He snorted, grinning to himself and his gaze shifted to me. "I should have been a slight bit aroused."

I rolled my eyes and turned away from him. "A little? I was expecting you to have a giant tent in your pants." I couldn't stop myself form laughing at the thought of Jake completely screwing up my plan because he has to run and take a cold shower.

"You underestimate my self control," Jake said, taking the last apple pie, finishing off all our food. He sat up to eat it but stopped short and stared at me.

The smile caused from my laughter fell and I glared at him. "What?"

"Nothing," he said with a soft smile that creeped me out more than he probably intended to. "But if you act like this on your date tomorrow with Sam everything will go just like you want."

-0-0-0-0-0-

I would never admit it because of the undeniable amount of amusement Jake would get out of it, but I am nervous. I _did _go back to my dorm early the next morning to shower and I spent an hour finding an outfit. The only reason I decided on my most flattering jeans and I fitted panda t-shirt was because I could hear the girls in Amy's dorm waking up and I got the hell out of there. I just don't' feel like dealing with the bitch this morning.

"Your phone is vibrating again," Jake groaned as we sat by the fountain, working on my letter to the Headmaster. Since Sam kind of came back staying in Jake's dorm is kind of out of the option. "Really, Leah, the damn thing has been going off all day. Would you just got tell her off already?"

"And ruin my day?" I looked at him with raised brows and he just shrugged. "No thanks." I went back to writing before looking at him again. "And stop calling me that."

"What?" Jake asked, lifting his head off the bench to look at me.

"Leah." Really, what happened to our battle of the nicknames? Having him call me by my name all the tame is creeping me out.

"Well, people usually call you by your name…"

"Yeah, well…" I scratched the back of my head with the eraser of my pencil. "You can't call me that. We have our nickname thing going and you keep fucking it up by calling me by my name."

"You still call me Jake."

"I'm fine with calling you Dickless."

Jake glared at me. "Fine, but Bittersweet is getting kind of old." He thought about it for a while. "How about just Lee?"

"No," I denied immediately. Dad used to call me Lee-lee and Lee is too similar. "I'm fine with Bittersweet. It's very fitting."

"Whatever," Jake sighed, putting his head back down on the bench. He's been really sigh-y today for some stupid reason.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah, I just love spending my day outside all day because you refuse to go in either of our dorms and the lounges are always filled with 'moronic idiots'." Jake sighed again and it was beginning to piss me off. "This is just fan-fucking-tastic."

"Well your torture will be over soon," I assured him with a roll of my eyes. "I only have five more minutes before I leave."

Jake grunted then. "Great."

"Do you have a problem or something?" I snapped, glaring at him.

"Why, whatever would make you think that?" Jake sighed, not bothering to look at me.

"You've been sighing like a depressed bitch who wants someone to ask her what's wrong so she can dump her shitload of problems on them. What's your problem?"

"Nothing really," Jake sighed again and I was going to strangle him. "It's just that I'll be stuck by my own lonesome self all night with nothing to do and talking to you all the time is altering my views on Emily."

"Good." I can go to sleep at night peacefully knowing that someone else knows that Emily is a fake. "But I'm not buying your story." It _sounded _believable but Jake wouldn't complain about something stupid like being alone.

"Ah, I'm afraid you know me better than I thought," Jake said in his dramatic voice as he tried to smile though I could tell he was about to frown. "The thing is that if you and Sam get together as a couple the Unbreakable 4 will be breakable."

I didn't believe that either but the clock was ticking and I had to run across campus to my dorm where Sam would pick me up so I would be on time.

"We're more like the Unbreakable 2 than four," I pointed out, getting off the bench. "We only see Sam and Emily during meals and you and I both know about the real enemy so your foursome fantasy has been shot for a while now."

"That sounds so perverted." Jake stood up and smiled. "But I wonder what that would be like…"

I hit him on his shoulder with my notebook. "Don't be such an ass."

Jake only laughed at me and I smirked at the fact that he was returning back to his normal self. "I have to go."

"Yeah," Jake said, smiling. He opened his arms to me and I just looked at him. "Aren't the girls these days into giving hugs every five seconds?"

"No," I shot him down and he dropped his arms, sliding his hands into his pockets. "Okay, bye."

"Bye Le—" I glared at him. "Bittersweet. I wish you luck!"

"Bye." I turned on my heel and started walking in the direction of my dorm.

"We'll still be Unbreakable 2 when you get back from your date, right?" Jake called after me.

I kept walking, not looking back.

"Probably."

-0-0-0-0-0-

This was awkward.

The entire date so far hadn't been awkward, but sitting in the car watching these two people swapping spit on a giant screen is making things awkward. Or maybe I'm just making things awkward because Sam seems perfectly fine.

The car ride to the big open field where the drive-in was playing was filled with normal conversation and acceptable music (I'm not really too fond of Sam's taste in tunes, but that can be overlooked). They do a triple feature here and it's always a kid's movie, romantic comedy, and then horror/action. We were doing fine, making fun of some of the corny lines they had playing in Planet 51—a must _not _see—but things started hitting awkward when we were watching The Back-Up Plan and Jennifer Lopez has an orgasm because she pregnant and horny as hell and it kind of just completely fucked with my mood. I already don't like the movie, but that whole scene is completely putting it on my list of DVDs to buy just to burn.

"Do pregnant woman really get those giant pillows?" Sam asked, looking at the screen while shoving more popcorn in his mouth.

"I wouldn't know," I mumbled, looking everywhere but the screen and at him. "I think I want some more soda." I opened the door, ready to get out.

"I can—"

"No," I cut him off. "I got it."

I got out of the car and shut the door, making my way across the ground that was completely trashed with people's KFC buckets and popcorn bags and sodas and candy wrappers. I walked past ten cars in a row where the couple was completely oblivious to the movie and were all over each other. This is the reason people come to drive-ins. What the hell was I thinking coming to this thing with Sam?

Well, I already know the answer to that. The question is why am I freaking out about all this. I _wanted _this. Bitchy I may be, but I'm seventeen too and, yeah, I think about stuff. And _Sam _was currently the other subject in those thoughts so why the fuck am I standing in the damn concession line and not in the car?

I decided I didn't want any soda and marched back to the car, mind set on making these thoughts happen.

"Hey," Sam said when I slid back into my seat, fluffing up the pillow he gave me and reclining my seat. "You're back with no soda."

"The line was too long," I told him, trying to punch the nerves that were flying around in my stomach in the gut. "This movie sucks," I said, trying to make conversation. I tried to adjust my body in a flattering but not too inviting position. Too bad I don't know what the fuck that is. "I hope Inception actually delivers."

"I heard it was actually pretty good from a few of my friends who already saw it." Inception was the only movie that was still in theaters that the drive-in was actually able to play.

"I have my fingers crossed."

"Third times a charm."

"Yeah…" We were sitting in silence again as Zoe once again jumped to conclusions that the guy didn't want the kids. God, this movie is repeating itself. "So, uh—"

"Thanks for coming with me," Sam cut me off, turning to smile at me. "I kind of wanted to get to know you without Emily or Jake around."

"Same here," I replied, relaxing now that we were actually getting somewhere. I pulled my seat up because it felt weird to be kind of lying in a seat while he was looking at me, trying to have a conversation.

"I mean, I think we're going to become really good friends," Sam said with the same smile plastered on his face. "The kind that last a lifetime."

Yeah, well, I didn't want him as a friend that lasted a lifetime.

"I really like getting to know you, Leah."

I sort of just gaped at him as he turned back to the screen, throwing more popcorn in his mouth. He takes me to a triple-feature drive-in just so he can get to know me as a friend? He has me skip curfew for the third time this week to get to know me more as a _friend? _I was stressing for an hour over a stupid outfit for a god damn _friend!_

Sam Uley is a fucking idiot.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hey there show stopper," Jake drawled out as he swiveled in his chair from in front fo the computer when I stormed into the library the next morning, livid. We had a research paper in History due Friday and we agreed to get a head start on it together. "How was your date with the stud?"

It wasn't even a date. It was Sam getting to know me better without Jake or Emily because he thought we were going to be friends. No, _lifetime _friends that will stay _friends _for their _entire _stupid lives! Just a night alone in a car, sandwiched between two cars with the occupants ripping each other clothes, with a potential friend. A fucking BFF!

I can't decide if I want to label Sam as a douche bag or myself as an idiot for trying to make all those thoughts I had about him a reality.

"It wasn't a date," I bit out, dropping into the seat next to Jake. "According to him it was just a friendly outing."

A mix of emotions passed through Jake's eyes—one that looked suspiciously like relief—before his face finally settled on a neutral look. "Oh."

Oh? That's all he had to offer? A fucking '_Oh'!_

"But," Jake hurried on, catching my look, "Sam has trouble admitting his feelings at first. He probably used the whole friend thing as a cover up to what he really thought because he either chickened out or thought his feelings were unrequited." Jake narrowed his eyes at me. "Did you do anything to put those thoughts there?"

"No!" Jake raised a brow. "At least I don't think I did."

"Did you say anything negative?"

"No."

"You're positive?"

"Well…" Jake was already shaking his head. "I mean, I completely dissed the first two movies and I fell asleep on Inception, but those were directed more towards the movie not _him."_

"Still, a guy want to make a date perfect. You bitching about two movies and not caring enough about the third makes a guy wonder."

"But they were shitty movies!"

"You can't _always _speak your mind with Sam," Jake told me.

"That's fucking stupid."

"That's the reason he backed out of his confession," Jake said with a shrug and groaned, falling back in my seat. "And I'm not saying any of this to get your hopes up that Sam might actually like you. I'm telling the truth."

And he was. I knew he was because Jake's not the type of guy to make you feel better, something I actually appreciate. I wanted to say something sincere to express my gratitude for him not bullshitting me, but pride's a bitch and I couldn't form words as simple as 'thank you'.

"Hey, my chair is wooden," I said, changing the subject as I watched Jake turn the seat of his chair left and right, drumming his fingers on the desk. "Did you cart that stupid chair all the way here from your dorm?"

"My butt is faithful to Spinster here," Jake said, looking at me with a smile doing a full circle in his chair. "I can't have it cheating with the hard seats of wood."

"Why are you so fucking weird?"

"I believe that the correct term is endearing."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Okay, like I said, I winged it, but I hope it's not awful. I had to keep Sam and Leah as friends since I have this plan for after Leah comes back from Thanksgiving break and if I made the mistake of putting the two together I would have to rethink my strategy. I had that inspiration yesterday and I almost didn't finish typing today because I realized I have a massive load of homework I put off, but I figured y'all were more important than my lab report and the 40 algebra problems my obviously insane teacher assigned. And writing is much more enjoyable. So, PLEASE REVIEW! And I will take all pissed off messages for my late return to this story like a man because I deserve them. BUT REVIEW TOO!**_

_**~Kimiko888~**_


	13. Need

**I have just been stuck on this chapter FOREVER and it was starting to frustrate the hell out of me, so I cannot explain how happy I was to be hit with an idea for this chapter yesterday. I couldn't stop smiling. I didn't want to jump all the way to Halloween just yet, but I really didn't want to hold this chapter off any longer. I'm sorry for the ridiculously long update and writer's block is just that much of a bitch.**

_**You Got Me**_

**Chapter 13: Need**

I hate Fridays.

Sure, classes were over, I could stay up as late as I wanted without the consequences of falling asleep in class, and Emily went to Amy's retarded sleepover, but Fridays still sucked. And this Friday just happened to be extra shitty because not only was it mail day, but it was also the Friday before the Halloween dance. This meant that people were more superficial and materialistic than usual and that made me want to shoot myself.

The reason I hate mail day is because I don't enjoy having the fact that my mom really doesn't give a damn about me shoved in my face because I never get mail from her. Or emails. Or phone calls. Not that I care.

"So, are you going to the dance?" Jessica, the girl who sits next to me in Getts' class, asked me.

I have no idea why the hell she was talking to me because I sure as hell _never _showed _any _interest in talking to her, or anybody else in this class. Jessica was one of those annoyingly upbeat student council members that was striving for valedictorian and joined every single club this crap school had to offer. One glance at her and I knew she was the type of person that I wouldn't like and I was right; I don't like Jessica.

"I'm going," she continued as if I actually responded. "I'm on the dance committee and the theme - Black and White Ball - is absolutely _gorgeous. _We had to beg Headmaster Smith to expand our budget, but we got it done. I actually thought it was going to be bland because, seriously, Black and White Ball? _Soooo _played out. But the design team..."

This is the exact reason why I hate Jessica: She doesn't shut. Up. Does it look like I give two shits about the fucking theme to the stupidest dance on the planet?

"Wait." I turned my head to look at Jessica. "This is a Halloween dance and you're _not _doing a costume party?"

"Oh, it is a costume party. I mean, come _on, _we're not that stupid." Could've fooled me. "It's just that the costumes have to be black and white and then…"

I stopped listening to Chatterbox again and looked up at the clock and begged the two minutes I had left in this hell hole to hurry up and pass. Getts was giving us time to get a head start on our homework, but I was already packed up, ready to bolt. There was only so much I could take.

"….don't have a date," Jessica continued babbling. "I want Mike to ask me out but he's, like, _not _asking me." You don't say? "So I should probably ask him out myself, but I'm that old fashioned kind of girl, you know? I _like _guys asking me out. No offense to feminist, but it took a lot of pressure off the girls when only guys were supposed to ask you out to the dances."

Holy fucking Christ, _please _let the bell ring.

"…I'll just kick it solo. So, are you going with Jake to the dance?"

"Am I _what?" _Me and Jake at a dance? Together? Ha! Like that'll ever happen. The thought of us going somewhere together as a couple is just _wrong._

"It's just that everyone says that you two were dating and—"

"We're not dating," I hissed. "Didn't anybody tell you not to listen to every fucking rumor you hear?"

"It's just that _everyone _says that you two are dating," Jessica shrugged. "And Emily told me that you guys were doing this double date thing."

"_What_?"

"Yeah, she and Sam were going to the dance together and you and Jake were supposedly going together. You guys are so lucky to be dating those two; they're both really hot. Like, seriously. It's obvious that Sam is nicer and better looking and is more goal oriented than Jake, but Jake's a tad bit more charismatic."

I actually almost opened my mouth to defend Jake. I didn't need to add more fuel to the fire.

Another reason to hate high school: there is so much fucking gossip that isn't true. The last time I checked, Emily and I had burned all our bridges to the ground and showed no signs of rebuilding them. I don't even get why she would bother keeping up the act that she likes me when I've made it pretty clear that she could go fuck herself. I've even stopped the nice act around Sam because it was just too much work pretending I can stand looking at Emily.

"I guess Emily and Sam are just going together," Jessica concluded.

Wait a second. If they're going together that means Sam might have actually asked Emily out as a _date. _Holy fucking—

_Could still be just a date between _friends, my conscience reminded me. _Sam doesn't really understand the difference between friend outings and potential girlfriend outings._ The thought of Sam's stupidity still annoyed the hell out of me.

"Are you sure you and Jake aren't dating? You guys are always together and stuff. Do you even like him a little in that sort of way?"

I don't like Jessica at all, so why the hell would I tell her any of my thoughts and feelings towards Jake if I had any of those thoughts or feelings towards Jake?

The bell finally rang and I stood up out of my chair.

"Jake and I aren't dating and neither are Sam and Emily." I hope. "Emily's a two-faced bitch so don't believe a word out of her mouth."

"Wha—"

I was headed out the door before Jessica had time to finish her sentence and I ran right into Jake who was waiting for me as usual. Waiting outside of my class… maybe we were giving people a reason to suspect something between us. Then again, only stupid people stick to the stupid cliché that a boy and a girl can't just be friends.

"Hey Bittersweet," Jake greeted, stepping back from me after I ran into him. "You seem pretty excited to get out of that class today. Did you get bitched out again?"

"Did Sam ask Emily out on a date?"

Jake's brows furrowed together. "I wouldn't really know… Why?"

"Because some girl just told me they were going to the dance together." I started walking down the hall and Jake followed. "And shouldn't you know this stuff? You and Sam are _roommates."_

"You and Emily are roommates and you obviously don't know anything about each other," Jake pointed out.

"We're roommates who currently hate each other and the only time we speak to each other is to deliberately piss each other off." I turned around the corner and headed towards the doors that led outside. "And you and Sam are actually cousins who are _friends; _you should know this stuff."

"I'm not a detective."

"No shit." Jake held the door open for me and I stepped over the threshold. "And you know what, he probably didn't even ask Emily out. Emily probably just spread that fucking lie to make herself feel like she actually had a chance." I sucked my teeth. "I hate gossip. And school dances. Who the hell wants to be in a sweaty gym with crappy music and a bunch of hormonal teens just grinding on—"

"Can I ask why we're walking so fast?" I looked over my shoulder at Jake and I realized I was actually speed walking during my rant. I slowed my pace so I could at least try to convince myself that I wasn't as annoyed by this Emily and Sam shit as I was showing. "Are you feeling threatened that your cousin will sneak up and steal your man?"

"Shut the hell up," I snapped, shoving Jake to the side. He stumbled a few steps over and I realized I put more force into it than needed.

"I get that you're venting, but I don't want to be used as your punching bag."

I was getting too agitated; I needed to relax. "I need a Snickers bar."

"We can grab one from one of the lounges," Jake waved off. "Are we going to my room or yours?"

"Can't we just go to the library or something?" I didn't want to be near Emily or Sam at the moment and going to either of our rooms provided the opportunity of us running into them. "Let's just go sit by the fountain for a while."

Jake looked at me like I was crazy. "Do you see this thick jacket I have on? Yeah, I'm wearing it because it's _cold._ We're not all freaks of nature like you, who doesn't even need a jacket. I'm not sitting outside because you're afraid of your cousin."

My eyes widened. "_What _did you just say to me?"

"I said, you're afraid—"

"I'm not afraid of Emily, dumbass!" I punched Jake in his shoulder. "It's just better that I don't see her at this moment because I'm annoyed as hell."

"Obviously."

I punched him again.

The thing I learned over the years of trying to control my anger after Dad died is that it's best for me to avoid contact with people who annoy me to refrain from any irrational behavior. Just looking at Emily irked me before I even heard about this whole double date crap so now I'm just seething with hatred. And Sam, _that _dumbass had the nerve to ask out _my cousin _after his "date" with me. I could slam his head into a wall. By avoiding those two I will also be avoiding a lot of conflict. I'm still the easily angered person I was when Dad died, but now I know how to stop myself from acting on that anger.

"Let's just hang out in your car for a while with the heat all the way up and listen to music," Jake suggested. "Or we can go hang out at the arcade in town."

"Do you have gas money for either of those options?"

"Why is it that every time I try to help _you _out you ask me for gas money?" Jake shook his head. "Where do you even get money for your gas? You don't have a job."

I robbed Seth's piggy bank for all it was worth five minutes before I left for school, but it was okay. I left him an I.O.U. But, I wasn't proud enough of the fact to tell Jake how I got my money.

"We're going to the fountain," I decided as we headed down a set of stairs. "Since it's cold, a lot of people won't be there." I hate being around a lot of people.

"Because those people have brains," Jake mumbled and I jabbed him in the side with my elbow. "You know, people tell me that abusive relationships are bad for you." He turned around suddenly in front of me, making me fumble into his chest to stop.

"Asshole!" I slapped his chest. "Don't do that."

"Leah—" I gave him a threatening wide-eyed look. "I'm using your real name because this is a serious situation. Leah," he started again, "I'm afraid we're going to have to break up. I was told by many people should never stay in an abusive relationship."

"You're never supposed to stay in a relationship that makes you unhappy."

"Well, I can't say I'm unhappy with our relationship." I almost smiled at him, but I managed to catch myself just in time. "Does that make me a masochist?"

I actually laughed at that and Jake cracked a grin. At the same moment I was throwing my head back, some idiot bumped my shoulder and I turned around to give them a piece of my mind. We were walking on a sidewalk that was as wide as a fucking road; the only reason someone would run into me was if they were doing it on purpose.

"What the hell is your—" I cut myself off when I realized Jessica was the one who had run into me and she looked like she wanted to get my attention. She shifted her eyes between me and Jake before raising her eyebrows suggestively and giving me a knowing look. Ah hell. She _really _thinks there's something going on between me and String Bean here.

"Do you know her?" I turned my attention back to Jake to see him looking after Jessica.

"Yeah. She's—"

"A friend?" Jake's eyes widened overdramatically and he placed a hand over his mouth. "And here I thought you were going to die before you ever made a friend besides me."

"Shut up." I stepped around Jake and started walking again. "And Jessica is one of the last people I'd ever be friends with. She's the girl who told me about Emily and Sam and the whole double date thing."

"Double date?"

"Minor detail," I waved off.

"Well I'm intrigued." Jake jogged ahead of me and started walking backwards. "Who was the other couple?"

I didn't want to bring up the topic of people thinking the two of us were a couple for even a second because it was just weird. And Jake was a dumbass. He might actually think there was a possibility of a two of us getting together. He might think we could pull some of that friends-with-benefits crap.

"You know what, let's not go to the fountain today." Jake looked confused about the sudden change in subject. "I'm going to my room and you can go to your dorm. I'll see you at dinner."

"I'll just hang out in your room until dinner." Jake made a move to follow me but I stopped him with my hand. "What?"

"You know, I would like to spend some time by myself. I get tired of you always following me around like we're attached at the hip or something." I crossed my arms over my chest. "I need some space."

Jake raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"Fuck off." I rolled my eyes and I turned my back to him, heading in the direction towards my dorm. I didn't have time for his stupidity. "I've got to do my homework."

"But it's Friday night," Jake called out after me. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Figure it out!"

-x-

I spend way too much time with Jake.

Now that I finally have an afternoon to myself it is painfully obvious how much time I spend with Jake. Ever since we became study buddies and then friends I have spent all my free time with him which is just sad. Aside from my date with Sam, Jake consumes most of my time. No wonder people think we're a couple.

The bad thing about spending all my time with Jake is that finding something to do by myself is a lot harder than I thought. I had gotten so used to Jake coming up with stuff for us to do or just talking my ear off that sitting in the room by myself didn't seem as appealing as it has been for the past two years.

After trying to watch T.V, only to realize Emily decided to lock all the channels—logically, since it's _her _T.V I shouldn't be pissed, but I haven't been too logical as of lately so I was livid—I decided to fuck modern technology and read a book. I went to the box I had packed that was filled to the top with books. I shuffled through the stacks for a few minutes, before I decided on reading about the supernatural creatures Melissa Marr decided to entertain the world with.

I made it to page three of _Fragile Eternity_, when it hit me that I've already read this book three times and I wasn't enjoying it as much as usual. I moved on to listen to music, putting a lot of attention towards the lyrics in case they happened to spark inspiration for a story line, but after ten songs I was starting to get tired of concentrating.

I tried writing, but nothing came to me, drawing, but I got frustrated after I couldn't draw a straight line, and then I tried cracking the code on Emily's T.V, but that just made me want to punch the T.V screen when I couldn't figure out what the hell the password was. I even tried calling Nikki, but she wouldn't pick up. And then I tried to reach Kenny, but he was probably off with Slutzilla somewhere and actually _ignored _my call.

I sat back on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. Fuck. My life actually sucks without Jake around.

The second I processed what my mind had actually thought up, I shot up and tried scrubbing the thought out of my head. No. _No. _No way in _hell _was I going to allow myself to take that confession sitting still. That just made it seem like all the rumors floating around school were true. Damnit, I could make it through a night without having Jake around to entertain me. I'm not _that _codependent. In fact, I'm not codependent at all.

Just to prove it to myself, I picked up _Fragile Eternity_ and started reading again. I will _force _myself to read it until it starts to get interesting again. I'll be damned if I'll go to Jake just because I'm a little bored.

. . .

I've read this book too many times.

I tossed my book to the side and walked over to my desk to look at my laptop. One thing I still haven't done was surf the internet and the internet always had something promising. I could watch T.V online if it really came down to it. Who needs Emily's overpriced flat screen when I can get everything I need online?

I waited for my laptop to start up and then I logged on, getting onto the internet as soon as the little hourglass by my cursor disappeared. Now that I think about it, I haven't even bothered to check my email in a month. Who knows what could be resting in my inbox.

I checked my email as soon as I got online and I had thirty new messages, ten of them from Nikkki, all titled Slutzilla and sent within five minutes of each other. I wasn't really up to submersing myself in Nikki's love issues and I didn't bother opening any of them. The other emails mostly were from colleges and Barnes and Noble, since I signed up for a membership not too long ago. There was also one from Seth title I.O.U, and I figured he finally noticed all his savings were gone.

There was one email from Mom. I actually almost hated myself for how fast I moved to open it.

From: Sue Clearwater

To: Leah Clearwater

Sent: Wednesday, Oct 22, 2011 8:34 am

Subject: …

_I'm using your room as a guest room when grandma comes down this weekend and I need to know where you put your fan. It is way too hot in your room to let her sleep in there without a fan._

I stared at the computer screen. Really? I've been gone for about two months and the only thing Mom wants to know is where my fan is?

From: Leah Clearwater

To: Sue Clearwater

Sent: Friday, Oct 23, 2011 4:12 pm

Subject: Re:…

_Tell her to sleep on the couch._

Then I realized that Grandma has never done anything wrong to me and it was my mom I was pissed at so I erased my message and typed:

_A hello would be really nice. Considering I haven't talked to you in two months it would be nice to know whether or not you even care._

I read it over and realized how much it showed that I actually cared about the way Mom treats me and I deleted that message too.

_I'm pregnant._

I sent that one. Just to see if I could evoke a reaction that might show that Mom actually cared about what happens to me.

I logged off my computer after I sent the message before Mom had a chance to reply. Getting on the computer proved to be a bad decision after all; it made me realize that I actually cared about the way Mom brushed me off every time school came around and that seriously fucked with how hard I was concentrating on not caring. I really didn't need these… feelings right now.

I walked back to my bed and picked up _Fragile Eternity _for the third time. This book _will _keep me occupied for the next few hours.

I had made it to page ten when the door flew open and Emily stepped in, a root beer and a Snickers bar in her hand. I watched her over the top of my book while she walked over to set the soda and candy on my side of the nightstand. She then stood by my bed, looking so falsely innocent that it made me want to throw-up.

"What?" I finally asked, getting tired of her just standing there. If it wasn't clear, Emily was no longer tolerable at this stage.

"It's comfort food," Emily said, sitting on the edge of my bed and I had to actually tense all the muscles in my leg to keep from kicking her off. "You know since…" Emily licked her lips, looking down at her lap. She looked like she was hesitating for a second before she finally sighed. "Sam and I are going to the dance on Friday. I don't know if you heard but…" Emily finally cut her act and smirked at me. "He asked me and I said yes."

I just looked at her. "Get the fuck off my bed."

"Really Leah, there's no need to be bitter about it. All is fair in love in war." I had made the decision to kick Emily off my bed, but she moved before my foot could make contact with her back. "He must have realized what a freakshow you are and made the smart choice in asking me to the dance."

_You do not hit your family, _is what my Dad told me when I had kicked Seth in the stomach once for reading my diary when I was ten. I try to always live by Dad's rules, but Emily was making it really hard to cherish my dad's teachings. I really need to get to work on kissing the headmaster's ass because this rooming situation _really _isn't working.

"Now I have to go get ready to go costume shopping with Sam, so I can't stay and chat with you for too long," Emily said moving towards her closet since, apparently, she couldn't just wear what she already had on to go shopping with Sam. "But, you know, Sam says he can talk to Jake and he may ask you out so the four of us can double date." Emily walked out with clothes in her hand and a smug smile on her face. "We'll still be able to be the Unbreakable 4 that way."

As of lately, I've been fine with the Unbreakable 4 becoming the Unbreakable 2—Unbreakable Duo, as Jake put it.

"You do realize you're a rebound, right?" I looked Emily in the eyes and I smirked when her smile wavered. "If Sam _really _wanted to go out with you he would have asked you out first."

"He could have just been using you to get closer to me," Emily shot back, striking a chord with me, but I refused to let it show. "It's not like it would be the first time that's happened."

"That wasn't really necessary since you cling to him like a fucking leech."

"Well, in the end I won." I scowled at her and Emily just grinned, skipping to the bathroom. "Oh, and my mom sent me a package for some new clothes since you ruined half a mine"—I laughed for days with Jake about Emily's reaction which was just a few seconds away from having a breakdown —"so could you just look out for it."

Like hell I'm staying in this room while she was here.

"Get it your damn self."

"You really shouldn't be so bitter all the time, Leah." Emily stepped into the bathroom and she leaned against the doorframe. "I was talking to Aunt Sue and even she said that all that bitterness will just make you uglier."

I froze. I didn't want it to get to me, but it did. It stung.

"When did you talk to my mom?"

"Um… I think it was yesterday?" Emily pretended to think about it before nodding her head. "Yeah, yesterday. She wanted to know how school was going and then we ended up talking about you." Emily shrugged. Then she looked at me like she was confused. "Doesn't your Mom call you?" I glared at her and Emily smiled at me, almost laughing. "That's right. She doesn't."

Thanks for the slap in the face, Mom.

I was already halfway to her when Emily slammed the bathroom door shut in a hurry, having the sense to also lock it. I was really about to kick the damn door down when someone started knocking on the door to our dorm and I went to get it.

"What?" I snapped at the man standing at our door. I was pissed off beyond comprehensible measures and it must have shown on my face because the delivery man took a cautious step away from the door.

"Um…" He looked down at his clipboard. "I have a package for Emily Y—"

"Yeah, this is the right room."

"I just need a signature and—" I snatched the clipboard from the UPS man's hands and hurried to sign it. I grabbed the large package off the floor and dragged into the room. "Thank—"

I slammed the door shut in his face.

I grabbed my scissors from my desk and cut through the tape on the box and ripped it open. The box was filled to the very top with underclothes and tanks and a few pair of new shirts too. Emily was always getting gifts and letters and phone calls from her parents. And apparently mine too.

I didn't even think about the action at all as I carried the box to the open window and started dumping all her pretty new clothes out the window, not caring about the strange looks people standing on the lawn were giving me. When the box was completely empty I chucked it as far as I could and then slammed the window shut.

It was mean and spiteful and downright hateful, partially fueled by jealousy, but I didn't feel an ounce of regret. I also didn't feel any better.

I grabbed my messenger bag and dumped all my school supplies out and started refilling my bag with enough clothes to last me for the weekend. Who cares if people think I'm dating Jacob? I was pissed off and hurt and I had nothing to do and hanging around Jake just happened to make things feel a little better than they were. I didn't feel as much as a bitch when I was with Jake.

I finished stuffing my bag full and then headed towards the door. Despite how much I hated Emily, I still took her so called "comfort food" on my way out the door because I needed something to help calm me down. I could feel myself cracking and I needed something constant to glue me back together.

I needed Jake. Not because I was in love with him or had any romantic feelings towards him, but because he was my best friend and I needed him to just to smile and make everything simple and easy going. I needed him to him to be a dumbass and say something stupid that would make me laugh. I needed him to agree with me when I said Emily was a two faced bitch and then help me plot my revenge plan.

Fuck.

I stepped in the elevator and pressed the _Close Doors _button three times so nobody had a chance to get on the elevator with me.

I need Jake much more than I'm willing to admit.

_**-0-0-0-0-**_

_**There was actually going to be more to this chapter, but, when I really started thinking about it, I liked ending the chapter here so that's what happened. I'm going to put what would be the rest of this chapter into the next chapter so I'm still typing and I HOPE I'll have the other chapter up later today, but if not today it'll be up tomorrow. I'm really sorry for waiting just about a year to update, but writer's block is not always easy to overcome.**_

_**And please note that Leah's mom is not **_**that **_**much of a bitch. There's a reason why she calls Emily about school instead of Leah, and it has nothing to do with favoritism, but you'll have to wait until later on to figure that out.**_

_**~Kimiko888~**_


	14. Showstopper

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**My revelation for this week: I've been in school six days. It seriously sucks.**

**I wanted to have this up last week, but I ran into a few obstacles, all of them revolving around the fact that my computer is going through a phase where it likes to work normally sometimes and then freeze and take 20 minutes to open one document at others. But, I finally got this chapter done, so please enjoy it. **

**My editor-lady, hanmajoerin, has decided to broaden her horizons from checking over my Inuyasha stories to doing all my stories, so there should be less errors than usual.**

**_You Got Me_**

**Chapter 14: Showstopper**

"Leah!"

I walked into the boys dorm that Jake stayed in and was about to head upstairs to his room, that is, until I saw him in the lounge playing video games with a bunch of other guys and pigging out on vending machine snacks. As it turns out, Jake actually has a few friends besides me and wasn't suffering as much as I was with our separation.

I really need to make some more friends.

Jake hopped up from the couch when he spotted me watching him and he ambled over to me with that stupid, goofy smile on his face.

"Hey, String Bean," I greeted when he came to a stop in front of me.

"You just couldn't stay away from me, could you?" I scowled, pretending to be annoyed, and Jake just grinned at me. "Admit it, you missed me."

"It was either spend my time with you or commit homicide." Jake raised his brows and looked down at my messenger bag that was fat from the clothes I had stuffed in there. "It's just for the weekend."

"You must need a lot of time to calm down." I just shrugged, not really wanting to talk about it. "Was it about Sam?"

"No," I snapped. I'm not _that _shallow. "It was…" Nope. I'm not about to talk about this.

Jake seemed to understand. "So, do you want to meet the guys now or later?" He was already leading me to the couch of shouting boys when he added, "Or never?"

"I'm not _that_ antisocial," I mumbled, though I wasn't really all that up for a meet and greet. "Are they all as annoying as you?"

"Yeah, but that just means you'll like them, too."

I guess there are worse things in life than meeting a few more guys like Jake.

Jake introduced me to his friends Quil and Embry, who shared the dorm next to him, and Jared, who he met in his English class. Jared, as Jake explained, was really more of Sam's friend, but he still would hang out with them when Sam wasn't around. They were all tall with short black hair and they all sported russet colored skin like my own (I seriously underestimated the diversity at this school). If I was an idiot, I'd think they were all part of some tribal cult.

"You see, the trick is to actually know the combos," Jared was explaining to me as he, Jake, Embry, and Quil all played _Dead or Alive_. I really just wanted to head up to Jake's room so I could be surrounded by the proper amount of silence to truly calm down and actually process what the hell happened in my dorm. The fact that I constantly keep tossing all rationality to the side is starting to worry me. "If you know the combos then you can—"

"That's a load of BS," Quil cut Jared off. "All you have to do is press a bunch of buttons. Fighting games like these are all about chance. You need to know combos and shit for when you're playing UFC."

"Considering Jared and Embry are winning, I think I'll stick with Jared's strategy," I said. Embry laughed as he watched Quil's character die and Jake took his place. "Isn't the point of a tag team battle to switch out before your character dies?"

Quil frowned. "I don't know the button for that…"

"You see," Jared laughed as he and Embry performed some tag team combo that instantly knocked Jake's character out, "it's all about knowing the combos."

"Shouldn't you be good at this game?" I asked Jake. "With your photographic memory and all, shouldn't you know all the combos?"

"I can only do so much when I get stuck with Quil as my partner."

They all laughed and I forced myself to smirk. To be honest, I'm not in the mood to sit here while a bunch of fools got pumped up over digital fights. I could care less about the proper strategy to win, but I figure I can sit here with Jake for a while as my own form of a thank you, since it's already been determined that I have issues showing gratitude verbally. Besides, Jake's friends weren't that bad.

"You guys have been hogging the TV all day." A new voice had been added to the mix of Jake, Jared, Quil, Embry, and I. I looked up from the pack of M&Ms I was picking through—I was leaving all the browns for Jake to eat since he didn't like them—and another tribal member was standing in front of the TV.

"Move, Paul!" Embry shouted, leaning to the side in an attempt to see around him. "I'm trying to win a game here!"

Shit. I stared at the guy standing in front of the TV; he had a cocky and arrogant air around him. I knew he looked familiar.

"There's a show I want to watch on TV so you guys are going to have to move."

"First come, first serve," Quil recited, leaning to see around Paul and Paul turned around it hit the power button on the Xbox. Quil stared at the blank screen for a second in disbelief. "Asshole."

"Leah, this is Paul," Jake introduced me. "Paul, this is—"

"Leah." Paul turned and smirked at me and I just rolled my eyes. "Long time no see. Surprised to see you're not wearing all black."

"Surprised to see you're still alive," I shot back. "I was sure you would piss someone off to the point they'd kill you."

"I can say the same to you." Paul smiled at me, but it didn't hold an ounce of kindness. "Do you still play with razors?"

"Fuck off," I hissed. I could feel Jake's gaze on the side of my face, but I pretended not to notice him.

"You know, you're nothing like your cousin."

"I take that as a compliment. Emily Young is—"

"Wait, wait, wait." Quil turned to give me his full attention for the first time since I sat down. "You mean Emily Young, as in _the _Emily Young, is your cousin?"

Yet another one of Emily's adoring fans. Joy.

"Unfortunately."

"Unfortunately?" Embry looked at me like I was crazy. "Emily has to be amazing. She was in my math class to take some test and she just—"

"Emily is _hot,_" Quil cut Embry off. "And she's nice, so…"

And just when I thought Jake was capable of making tolerable friends that asshole has to mention Emily and the fantasy was shattered. Within seconds they all turned into her potential lapdogs. Their complete idolization of her just pisses me off.

"You can't see this, but your eyebrow has started twitching," Jake whispered in my ear and I turned to glare at him. "I think it's time for us to go."

"You think?" I rolled my eyes and stood up from the couch, grabbing my bag and draping it over my shoulder. "Let's—"

"Wait!" I looked at Quil, having lost all respect—not that there was much—that I had for him. "What's Emily really like?"

"She's a bitch."

They all stared at me like I was crazy. _Of course _they'd think I was crazy for calling the perfect princess a bitch. _I_ looked more like the angry raging bitch. Just the thought of her annoyed the hell out of me all over again. She's an angel in everyone else's eyes and I'm the jealous cousin every time I call her out. The world's a fucked up place.

Paul snorted. "Well that's the pot calling the kettle black."

"Shut up, asshole," I snapped at Paul. He just smirked and it made me want to rip his face off. "You can go—"

"Alright," Jake cut me off, standing up and draping his arm over my shoulders. "I think it's time we got to work on our math homework."

I was tempted to stay and tell Paul off, but Jake was already leading me away from the lounge and my original reason for coming here was to be alone with Jake so I could dump my shitload of issues on him, so I let him take me away. I glared at Paul over my shoulder and he just smiled at me, waving. Asshole.

"So, how do you know Paul?"

I looked up at Jake to see him looking down at me expectantly and I turned away, giving my attention to the elevators in front of me. "Why are we getting on the elevator? You live on the first floor."

"I have some business to take care of," Jake shrugged, pressing the up button and I glared at his evasive answer. "I left my bag in Jared's room so I need to get that. And I left my laptop there." The elevator opened and we stepped in and I pressed the _closed doors _button three times. "You really need to stop doing that."

"I don't see anything wrong with wanting to be alone in an elevator."

"All alone with me?" Jake raised his brows suggestively and I hit him in his arm. "Your sense of humor hasn't improved in our time apart I see."

"No, your jokes just suck."

Jake hummed in response, looking up as we rode up in the elevator to the fourth floor. "So, you and Paul?"

I was hoping Jake would actually forget. "He's an asshole and I hate assholes," I shrugged. "It's pretty basic."

"How'd you meet, I mean. I'm not stupid, I can sense the history between you two." Jake's eyes widened. "Did you two—"

"Bite your tongue," I snapped and Jake shut up. "And you said you weren't stupid. I would _never _date that douche-bag."

"Then how do you know him?" The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, we stepped off and I hurried ahead of him. "It's the other way, genius."

I turned around on my heel and started marching down the hall in the other direction, glaring at the smirk on Jake's face as he caught up to me. "I met Paul my first year here."

"And how'd you come to hate him?" Jake grabbed my arm when I walked past the correct dorm, pulling me back.

"It's not really important."

"I see." Jake knocked on the door and waited for Jared's roommate to open it. "You know, I'm letting you get away with all these vague answers now, but you're going to have to confess to all your secrets eventually as our friendship grows."

I looked Jake in the eyes. "I can say the same to you."

Jake hesitated for a second before smiling. "Alright, deal." Jake held his hand out for me to take and I shook it.

"Deal."

Jared's roommate opened the door looking half asleep and Jake went in to grab his book things before coming back out and walking to the elevators again.

"Oh, I forgot to ask," Jake started as the doors opened and we stepped in. I reached for the _closed doors _button, but Jake stopped my hand by grabbing my wrist. "You don't have to be in a rush all the time."

"It has nothing to do with that," I rolled my eyes as the doors closed. "You were going to ask me something."

"Right." Jake smiled at me, almost giddy. "What happened with Emily that almost caused you to commit murder?"

"Most people aren't so happy about homicide."

"I'm not happy," Jake denied. "I'm… curious."

"Right." I looked at the small bulletin board that hung on the right side of the elevator, displaying flyers for events happening in town, around the school, and requests for tutors, drummers, singers, or whatever the hell people decided to put on the board. "Emily came in being Emily and she said some stuff that pissed me off and the next thing I knew I was dumping her clothes out the window. And they were the new clothes her parents sent her to replace the ones we cut up."

Jake stared at me in disbelief. "You're crazy."

"I know. I'm looking to see if there are any kickboxing or Tae-Kwon-do classes available nearby," I said, moving around the layers of paper on the bulletin board. "Those are supposed to be good ways to get rid of frustration and anger."

"Anger management also helps," Jake muttered under his breath and I punched his arm. "Then again, you're a very physical person."

"And therapy is annoying." A lavender flyer caught my eye as the elevator stopped and I ripped it off the board. _Poetry Slam… _

"How would you know?" Jake stepped off the elevator and I followed him. "If you're just going off what they show on TV that's not really reliable."

"I know from personal experience," I shrugged as we started our way towards Jake's room. "I went to therapy before."

I glanced over my shoulder at Jake and he was looking at me thoughtfully for a long time before finally deciding it was best to just give me a half smile. "Figures. Nutcases like you would have to go through therapy."

"Yeah." I was expecting Jake to do the Jake-thing and ask why I went to therapy, but he didn't and I was relieved. "We should go to this some time."

"Go to what?" We stopped in front of Jake's dorm and Jake dug in his pocket for his key, glancing over his shoulder to look at me.

"This." I held up the flyer I had taken off the wall in the elevator. "It's a poetry jam."

Jake opened the door and shook his head. "No. Let's _not _go to it."

"Why not?" In my mind, poetry jams were full of creative individuals and brooding people who found their release in writing dark poetry. They had to be sarcastic and somewhat cynical which made them my kind of people. That was the stereotype at least, but stereotypes are stereotypes for a reason.

"Because poetry is boring and I don't like it," Jake said as he tossed his bag on his bed and went over to his desk to plug his laptop in. "Most of the poetry they make us read in school is confusing and I'm not going to _willingly _put myself through that kind of torture."

"It'll be different if we go to a poetry jam," I insisted, walking over to sit down on Jake's bed. "It's all done by people our age so it won't be as confusing."

"You don't know that."

"I know everything."

"Only God knows _everything._" Jake fell into his spinny chair and logged on to his laptop. "I think you just committed blasphemy."

"No I didn't." I reached over to grab the tennis ball off Jake's nightstand and crossed my legs, tossing the ball back and forth between my hands while reading the flyer I had smoothed out on the bed. "And it says it's next Saturday at the coffee shop on campus."

"The same day as the dance," Jake said. "So this poetry jam is just a place for all the people without dates to gather."

"So you'll fit right in. It's not like you have a date."

"I do." I'm shocked. Jake turned around in his chair to face me, grinning. "Leah, will you do me the great honor in being my date to the dance."

"No."

"Really?" Jake wore a very convincing surprised face. "Sam talked to me before he left and he made it sound like you and me going to the dance together was a done deal. You know, for the double date and everything."

"One, I would _never _go on a date with you. _Ever._"

"No really, tell me how you really feel."

"And there is no way in hell I'd ever go on a double date with Emily and Sam, are you stupid?" Jake rolled his eyes and turned his back to me and went back to typing away on his laptop. "So let's just go to the poetry slam."

"I thought it was a poetry jam."

"Same thing," I waved off. "We could even compete," I added. "You're good at writing poetry and I've got enough stuff to pull from that could lead to a good poem."

"I'm just not a poetry kind of guy." I groaned. "I know, let's go to the dance Saturday and upstage Emily and Sam. Let's go costume shopping and find really good costumes."

"I'm not a dancing kind of girl." I laid back on the bed, tossing the tennis ball up and down. Thinking it over, outdoing Emily at a school dance would be nice, but everything that came with it—the shopping, the make-up, the attention—was something I could do without. "Oh, I saved you some of my M&Ms." I rolled over and reached into the front pocket of my bag, fishing out the already open packet of M&Ms and tossed them in Jake's direction "Here."

Jake turned around and caught the M&Ms. He opened the pack up and frowned. "All brown. Thanks."

"I do try to be generous." Jake shook his head. "Why don't you like the brown ones? They taste just like the rest."

"But they look like hamster pellets and I don't like the thought of popping crap into my mouth."

"Your imagination is overactive." Jake just shrugged and I tilted my head back a bit to try to see what he was doing on the computer. "What are you doing?"

"I'm glad you finally asked." Jake turned around and grinned at me, gesturing me over. I rolled off the bed and grabbed the chair from Sam's desk, dragging it over to sit beside Jake. "I would like to introduce you to the world of Netflix."

"You're just now finding out about this?"

"I'm just now getting to use it. Embry's mom signed up for a membership so now Embry gets to watch all the movies he wants online and he shared the login information with me so now _I _get to watch all the movies I want, too." Jake turned and smiled at me. "Now we can watch TV in my room too."

_"Just _your room," I corrected him. "Emily locked all the channels on her TV so I can't watch it."

"So you toss all her clothes out the window."

"Yep."

Jake laughed to himself. "You're crazy, but I love it." I smiled, but then I caught myself and changed it into a smirk. "You don't have to stop yourself from smiling, Leah."

"Bittersweet," I corrected him. I let the first few times slip because, admittedly, I did want to see Jake, but now he was starting to get too comfortable with my name. "And it is my choice whether I smile or not."

"Whatever you say." Jake started scrolling down the page when he stopped. "You want to watch this?"

"What?"

"_Chocolate." _Jake ran the cursor over the image to read the summary. "Acclaimed Thai acting director… something," Jake said, not able to pronounce the directors name, "helms this martial arts drama, which follows Zen, a young autistic woman who discovers she has the uncanny ability to absorb precision fighting skills just by watching martial arts movies. When her cancer-ridden mother's creditors come calling, Zen—"

"Yeah, let's watch it," I cut Jake off. The summary sounded good and I like martial arts movie. "But it's a Thai movie so there'll probably be subtitles."

"Well, I can read." Jake unplugged his laptop and moved towards his bed and I followed him, sitting down beside him and crossing my legs. "And in these movies there's usually more fighting than talking. And it has four stars."

"Uh-huh." I tilted the screen of the laptop so there wasn't a glare on the screen. "Just start the movie."

-x-

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"That girl is badass."

"They were fighting on the _side of a building and on street signs." _I looked at Jake._ "_That's beyond badass."

"And when she was fighting the kid with Tourettes? That ending kick, like when she did a flip over him, and her foot came up under and got him?" Jake shook his head as the credits started, showing all the outtakes for the movie because of injuries. "This movie is the shit." He climbed off the bed and stood in the middle of the room, getting in a fighting position. "Just watching that makes me want to take martial arts."

"So you can get the shit beat out of you?"

"So I can defend myself against your everyday attacks on me." Jake started hopping around like he was Bruce Lee. "My reflexes will be so fast I'll be able to stop your hand before it even moves an inch. And I'll learn some of those high kick things." Jake did a side kick up in the air, aiming for the ceiling, and his face scrunched together for a second before he dropped his leg back down. "Fuck!"

"Jake?"

"Damnit, that _hurt._" Jake was rubbing the inside of his thighs as he staggered back to the bed, falling on his back beside me. "This is why you stretch before working out. I think I pulled a muscle."

I laughed at him. "I guess you're not a martial arts kind of guy either."

"You find too much joy in my pain."

I laughed at him again before directing my attention back to the laptop. "Let's watch another one," I suggested, scrolling down the screen to find movies like _Chocolate_. "Let's watch _Raging Pheonix_. Jeeja Yanin's in that one too."

"Who?"

"The girl who was just kicking ass in that movie." I looked at the summary for _Raging Pheonix. "_After she's rescued from a gang of Thai thugs, who specialize in the trafficking of women, sexy Deu endures a grueling regimen of drunken-style, break dancing-inspired combat training and sets out to get her revenge on her would-be victimizers," I read. "And then there's mention of a love interest with—"

"Love's not important," Jake waved off, moving my hand aside to push play. "Drunken-style is bad ass."

"There'll be more subtitles."

"I made it through the first movie." Jake moved to expand the movie to full screen but he stopped. "Shit. We missed dinner again."

"No we didn't." I looked at the time in the corner of the screen. We did. "Technically we still have five minutes before they close the kitchen."

"We'll get nothing but the scraps so it's not even worth getting up for." Jake put the video on full screen. "We can go into town and grab some food later."

"You don't have any money."

"You do. And since I'm sharing Embry's Netflix membership with you the least you can get me is one burger."

I rolled my eyes. "You're just lucky I want to watch this movie."

We were only five minutes into the movie when the door to the dorm opened and Sam stepped inside, holding a bag from the costume store nearby in his hand. He stopped when he saw me and Jake sitting next to each other on the bed, the door still open behind him.

"Um… Hi?"

"Hey."

"'Sup' Sam," Jake said without looking up from the screen. "You know, Leah—"

"Bittersweet," I corrected him.

"—we should probably turn the lights off to get that movie theater effect." Jake looked away from the screen and at me for confirmation. "Movies are always better in the dark."

"Let's not." I turned my attention back to Sam, who was looking back and forth between me and Jake, seeming a bit thrown off. "Do you think you can close the door? Girls aren't really supposed to be in the guys' dorm rooms after dinner."

"Right." Sam closed the door behind him and stepped further into the room, walking over to place his bag down on his bed. "So… I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

The way he asked the question told me exactly what he thought of me and Jake being alone in the dorm and on his bed meant. For God's sake, _Sam _thought we were together too? The world is a _seriously _fucked up place.

"Just a really good movie," Jake answered, finally pausing the movie when he realized he would actually have to engage Sam in a legit conversation. "Oh, and Leah's going to be rooming with us over the weekend." Sam's eyes widened. "Yeah, she and Emily really aren't getting along at the moment so she's bunking with us again."

"I'm using Jake's sleeping bag so you don't have to give up your bed or got sleep in another dorm." The last time I stayed in Jake's room, Sam was gone. Now that Sam was actually staying in the dorm room with us, sleeping here didn't feel like such a good idea anymore. I still wanted to punch him in the head for asking Emily out after our first date went bad. Do people these days just say to hell with second chances?

"Again?"

"The first time you were sleeping over at Jared's," Jake explained, deciding not to care about the look of disbelief and shock written all over Sam's face. "Bad week with Emily then too. So what's in the bag?"

"Halloween costume," Sam answered easily before looking at me. "Do you and Emily really fight that much?"

"As of recently, yes."

"I was just with her and she seemed perfectly fine."

"She's very good at faking stuff," I mumbled under my breath and Jake jabbed his elbow in my side. When I glared at him he pointed at his eyebrow and I got it as the message to stop my eyebrow from twitching.

"Why were you with Emily?" Jake asked.

"We were doing our costume shopping together since we're—"

"—going to the dance together," I finished for him, moving my lips into a tight lipped smile. "As a couple, right?" The need to punch him in the head started to creep back up.

Sam seemed to have sensed my frustration and looked away from me. "Um… Well, technically since we're going together as two people we would make—"

"Yeah, I get it." I turned to look at Jake. "We should get costume shopping, too. You know, before all the good stuff's gone."

"But the movie…" Jake trailed off when I glared at him. "Does this mean I don't have to go to the poetry thing?'

"Not next week's." Jake's brows furrowed. "It's every Saturday."

"Damn."

"So I'm guessing you said yes when Jake asked you to the dance for the double date."

"No," I said.

"No?"

"No," Jake confirmed for me. "She would never _ever _go on a date with me. We're just going as friends without the double date part."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so we need to go." I slid off the bed and jammed my feet into my shoes then reached into one of the pockets of my baggy cargos to make sure I had my keys and wallet. All good. Sam watched me open their window in what seemed to be a daze. "Hurry up, Jake."

"I'm hurrying." He went over to the closet he shared with Sam and grabbed his jacket and then threw one, that wasn't as thick as his own, at me. "Put that on."

"I'm not cold."

"There's a big temperature drop tonight so you'll be cold eventually." I grumbled under my breath, but shrugged on Jake's oversized jacket anyways; mostly because I was highly aware of the conclusions Sam was making about me and Jake in his head and the look on his face made it clear that he didn't like the conclusion he came to. Jake walked over to the window and started to climb out. "We'll be back later Sam, but don't wait up."

"Keep the window unlocked," I told Sam as I followed Jake out the window. "Bye."

"Wait!" I was already starting to follow Jake across the lawn, but I turned around when Sam called out. "Um, I didn't—I didn't ask Emily out to the dance. She asked me."

I knew it. Emily lied about Sam asking her to the dance to make it seem like he really wanted to go with her. Sam really just didn't have the balls to tell her no. That fact annoyed me too—did he really have to be such a pussy?—but it was better than the lie Emily told.

I looked at Sam as if the news meant nothing to me. "Good for you."

-x-

"I only have two words for you," Jake said, holding up a black leather body suit in front of him. "Cat. Woman."

"Hell. No." I pushed the hanger Jake was holding up away from me. "Try looking for something I might actually wear. Better yet, find your _own _costume."

"I will, but your costume comes first." Jake hung the body suit back on the rack and started looking through more costumes. "The only reason we're here is to find you a banging costume that will upstage Emily's. Look at this!" Jake pulled another costume off the rack and held it up, grinning like a mad man. "Salt and pepper shakers! We could be a matching set."

"No." I went down the next aisle trying to find some costume that fit that black-and-white theme at the same time I was trying to find one that would help me grab Sam's attention. So far, the only thing that I found that wasn't skin tight or showing my ass were witch costumes and I wanted to get _away _from my image of being the evil witch. "Go find your own costume and leave me alone."

"No need to get all snippy." Jake put away the condiments and rested his arms on top of the rack, watching me walk down the other aisle. "Besides, I already know what my costume will be. Black pants and a white pirate shirt with some Jack Sparrow-ish accessories thrown in the mix."

"That's boring."

"At least I have a costume." I didn't reply as I kept looking through racks and Jake just watched me. "Hey, you could be a jail burg in black and white stripes." I gave him a blank look. "They could have a sexy version of that."

"I don't want a short, low-cut, sexy-slash-slutty version of a jail burg jumpsuit. I want a fucking good costume."

I absolutely hate the meaning of Halloween now. Now that I'm older and not in middle school anymore, Halloween is just a holiday for girls to find an excuse to put on some of the skimpiest and raciest outfits they can find and get away with it. Halloween didn't seem to be about scaring the shit out of people or getting candy or playing pranks anymore. Now it was all about celebrating the whores in this world.

"How about this?" I looked up from the rack I was searching through and, of course, Jake was holding up a black and white, poofy skirt, polka-dotted dress that looked like it belonged to Minnie Mouse.

"That's fugly." Jake's brows furrowed and I scowled as soon as the sentence left my mouth. It wasn't fugly it was _fucking ugly. _Fugly was a word that was too cutesy for me. "That's fucking ugly," I corrected myself.

"That's what I thought," Jake said, nodding his head and putting the dress back. "For a second there I thought I lost you."

"Yeah." I slid ten hangers across the rack before I stopped, coming to a costume that caught my eye. I held it up so Jake could see from the other aisle. "You see this? _This _is a real Halloween costume. If someone popped around the corner in this you'd get the shit scared out of you and that's what Halloween is about—scaring the shit out of people."

"I personally thought it was about the candy, but scaring people comes in a close second." Jake looked at the costume in speculation. "That werewolf suit is pretty awesome."

"It's fucking amazing, that's what it is." I looked up at the costume in admiration. "Now this is a costume I would buy."

"Then buy it."

I looked at Jake as if he was stupid. "The theme is black-and-white."

"Since when do you actually follow the rules? You can just ruin the theme and be an individual."

"And ruin all the hard work that Jessica and the rest of the annoying dance committee put into that theme?" I asked sarcastically with a gasp, my eyes wide. "Tempting, but no." I hung the costume back up. "Damn, that was a good costume."

"Then _buy _it," Jake coaxed me. "That's too good of a costume to just pass up."

"The point is to get Sam's attention and how am I going to do that in a fur suit?"

"Maybe there's a sexy version of your werewolf suit?"

I looked at Jake blankly. "If you say sexy one more time I might kill you." Jake held his hands up in surrender and I went back to looking for a costume when the costume right next to the werewolf costume made me stop. "Oh."

"What?" Jake stood up on his toes to look over the rack to see what I was looking at. "The cape's red."

"That's what makes it Little Red Riding Hood, dumbass," I said, admiring the outfit. "And there's black and white too and the wolf's there too." I smiled, actually _smiled _at the thought of myself in this outfit. "This could work."

"You'd look good in it," Jake said, looking back and forth between me and the costume. "Red is a sexy color that only sexy women like you could pull off."

I decided to overlook Jake's double use of the word I had just forbidden him from using, and picked the costume off the rack and draped it over my arm. "It looks like we have a winner."

"Yep," Jake agreed as I started walking to the register. "That's a showstopper."

**_-0-0-0-0-0-_**

**_And I will end the chapter there. Do I have any clue as to what to put in the next chapter? Not really, so if you have any ideas PLEASE SHARE! I don't know if I want to hop straight into the day of the dance or do at least one short filler chapter in between, but hopefully it'll come to me and not months from now. _**

**_You can find Leah's costume here_**_: __http: / / gpcdn . com / images / 5004 . jpg__ (Without the spaces) _**I literally just typed in Little Red Riding Hood costumes on bing and this one just spoke to me.**

**Now finally, please review! It always makes me feel better.**

**~kimiko888~**

**To be honest… I KNOW ABSOLUTELY NOTHING ABOUT TWILIGHT WHATSOEVER. So please excuse me if I didn't do my job correctly and left a character Kimiko screwed up alone. It's because I'm an idiot. And you'll have to excuse that. **

**Kickboxing vs. Tae-Kwon-do… **

**Tae-Kwon-do: 500**

**Kickboxing: 2**

**~hanmajoerin**


End file.
